


Off to Rust!

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fencing Students names are all made up, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Mr. D'Argencourt invites his fencing class into a surprise trip, including Adrien which felt down the whole week, because his father didn't let him go to Germany along with Miss Bustier's class. As they figure out, they're visiting one of the top three most popular amusement parks, they'll all going to have lots of fun and hilarious incidents on their days in Rust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, how to share that Tumblr link I always ended up sending my own profile somehow. In case you can find it on Chataclysmes or Gataclism's Tumblr account by searching "fencing" or also on my Tumblr account, which I had reblogged again after I posted there my first chapter.

** ** Chapter 1 ** **

Adrien Agreste entered into the wardrobe followed by other students who were like him dressed in a white fencing suit with the symbol of the D’Argencourt academy.

“See you tomorrow, Adrien,” One of the fencing students said waving at the blonde, which had his face uncovered, unlike the other mates.

“See you tomorrow, Etienne” Adrien wished his groupmate, then stopped in front of his locker to unlock it and open it to find his kwami Plagg sleep over the smartphone of the boy, making the blonde smile and he removed his fencing gloves and placed them on the plate of the locker, then took Plagg slowly away from his smartphone lying him on top of the glove, without waking him up. Afterward, he grabbed his smartphone to see a message of his friend Nino Lahiffe, which he then opened.

“_Dude the amusement park is amazing! You’re missing out so much!”_

Adrien sighed and typed down a message to the Morrocan.

“That’s fantastic. Enjoy the rest of the days there with the others” 

Adrien took from his locker his barrel bag out and stowed his smartphone inside the bag, then grabbed on the gloves carefully with Plagg over them and placed it inside his back, then someone stood behind him and tapped him on the back, shrieking him and he turned around grabbing his barrel bag. Adrien let out a relieved sigh as he saw it was just his good Kagami Tsurugi, who stood there behind him in her fencing uniform holding two sabers on her hands.

“You forgot your saber in the court, dizzy,” Kagami mentioned jokingly earning a smile from Adrien, which grabbed the silver-colored sword and placed it beside his locker.

“Thank you”

“Are you still sad, that you couldn’t go out with your class to the Europa-park?” The blue-haired girl asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know, why he even does this when I’m together with my class. Not even to London or Monaco, he didn’t let me go with them. He’s exaggerating with the over protection”

“At least he lets you go out for fencing or for photoshoots” Kagami mentioned sitting down on the bench in front of the blonde, afterward he joins by her side, glancing at her before he continued to chat with the girl.

“At least he lets me hang out with you….well, when my bodyguard is around or when we’re either in your house or mine,” The blonde said. “It probably makes you feel awkward or uncomfortable when he’s around us”

“When we’re at your house I find he’s doesn’t seem to be present around us as anywhere else. He has given us more privacy”

“Yes, he doesn’t check out, if I’m around in the room or doing something I shouldn’t be doing”

“Like what?” Kagami questioned making Adrien think of possible motives he would get in trouble if he got caught.

“I think throwing a party would be one” Adrien responded, then heard the door of the wardrobe get opened and the fencing master Armand D’Argencourt entered the wardrobe with a few envelopes in his hands.

“Great you’re still here,” The teacher said walking the corridor along to the fencing students on the other side. “I forgot to tell you this. Since we're still on school holiday next week I planned a trip for you all and I got a letter for your parents to sign. I want you all to have your suitcases prepared for next week. There are not many things needed, cause it’s going to be a surprise”

“This sounds awesome,” Two tall fencing students said in a chorus.

“Where are we going?” Asked the third fencing student.

“It’s a secret, Etienne. But I think you all will like it” Armand explained earning a nod from the students.

“I know your parents are most likely to not want you to come, but you two receive a different mail from me, telling you about a fencing class, that is going to train with us all to help us improve” Armand explained moving from both hands his index and middle finger at his comment earning a nod from the students. “Do you two understand me?” The grey-haired teacher asked earning a nod from the two pros.

“Yes,” Adrien responded.

“Good and if you feel unsure, tell your father to call me and I solve this” Armand said with a wink, then walked to the other corridor knocking on the lockers to call for the girls of the fencing class. “Ladies, I’ve got a letter for you all too”

“I wonder, what the surprise is” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

“Maybe a field trip or a visit to another city?” Kagami guessed watching Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“I hope it will be good” A fencing student mentioned earning a nod from the other comrades around him.

Ten minutes later Adrien stood out at the sidewalk along with Kagami in front of the gray-colored Sedan of the Agreste family.

“The car will be here any minute, you can leave if you want,” Kagami mentioned looking up at the blonde, that stood beside her holding his barrel bag over his shoulder.

“No it’s fine, I don’t mind waiting out here with you” Adrien answered making the girl chuckle.

“You’re so sweet, Adrien. I never had such a great friend as you are in my life” Kagami mentioned seeing Adrien smiling brightly at her comment. “I don’t know how my life would have been, if you didn’t offer me that decisive match after I….was akumatized,” The Japanese girl pointed out grabbing her elbow rolling her eyes down at the ground neutrally, making Adrien’s lips form a straight line and creasing his eyebrows up by looking at the friend remembering the first time she was akumatized. Adrien placed his hand on Kagami’s shoulder, then gazed into the chestnut brown eyes of the girl that were rolled down.

“It’s not your fault you got akumatized, it just happened. It happened to every one of us, even your mother or my father. You don’t need to take the blame on you,” The blonde explained watching Kagami roll her eyes up at him, which shined at him due to a minor negative feeling, she felt from the conversation. “Everything you did and said during that time wasn’t you. I know, that you know that” Adrien assured earning a nod from the blue-haired girl. Kagami closed her eyes taking a deep breath, then inhaled the air out, afterward she repeated it again with Adrien Agreste observing her.

“Good just relax. Don’t let anything negative enter into your head” Adrien guided the girl, which then stopped and looked back at the boy with a little smile, making the blonde sigh in relief. “How do you feel?”

“I’m better now”

“That’s great Kagami” Adrien stated glad, watching Kagami’s smile grew thereafter behind the silver-colored car, a red car approached stopping behind the vehicle of the Agreste’s and Kagami glanced at the Sedan of her mother.

“I have to go, we will see us….next Monday I guess?” Kagami questioned the blonde, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, he didn’t mention anything more besides, that it was a surprise” Adrien recited earning a nod from the Japanese girl.

“We will see it then” Kagami added. “We still can chat about it, when necessary, right?” Questioned the blue-haired girl earning a nod from the tall boy.

“Yeah and look Kagami, if you need to talk with me about something, you can count on me”

“I know” Kagami responded going on her tiptoes to place her arms around the boy for a hug. “Thank you,” Kagami told the blonde which smiled at the hug of the girl, then patted her gently on her back. Kagami’s head leaned beside her friend’s head in serenity, then she went off the boy to gaze at him, smiling gently at the girl.

“Au revoir,” Adrien said watching the girl smirk at him charmingly, then she replied back to the friend.

“Au revoir,” Kagami said walking at the door of her car along with Adrien, which opened up the door for her to get in, making her smile and place her hands on his shoulder and pulled him carefully down at her to kiss him on his cheeks, causing him to blush.

“Huh?” Adrien mumbled, then watched Kagami smile at him again, watching him mirror her facial expression back, but more amorously and the Japanese student entered into the car watching Adrien close the door so that the vehicle could pull away and leave with the girl having a moony Adrien, that stood back on the sidewalk.

“Oh, what did I just see?” A voice said coming from the pocket of Adrien’s jacket. “You are interested in that girl aren’t you?” Plagg asked with a smirk as he held his head out of the pocket of his owner.

“You think I have a chance with her?”

“You’re great friends and you practically share almost all details about you two with each other. Your chances are as high as finding Camembert in a supermarket” Plagg noted earning a nod from the blonde.

“When we’re off those days at that surprise trip of Monsieur D’Argencourt I should take the chance to ask her out on a date or to just hang out with me. What do you think?”

“It's worth trying. Just be yourself and don’t be a fool” The cat kwami recounted the blonde, which nodded and walked further to the car of the Agreste’s and entered into the backseat, closing the door behind him to leave along with his bodyguard the location.


	2. Chapter 2

** **Chapter ** ** ** **2** **

On Monday evening Armand D’Argencourt stood in front of a white-colored minibus with all the students of the fencing class, beside Kagami Tsurugi and Adrien Agreste, which weren’t present.

“Are Adrien and Kagami coming?” Asked an average tall girl with short light blonde hair wearing a blue blouse and darker jeans. 

“Their parents had allowed it, Eveline. They should be on the way” Armand responded, then as from behind the bus the red Sedan of the Tsurugi clan approached stopping by and from the second row Kagami Tsurugi stepped out dressed in her usual school uniform, afterward she walked at the back to open the trunk of the and pulled out a small red-colored suitcase, then moved her leg under the bump of the car, so that the trunk would close by itself automatically. Kagami pushed the suitcase by its wheels meeting the class, including Mr. D’Argencourt, which greeted the girl by shaking the hand of her.

“Great you made it Miss Tsurugi. If you want I can store your luggage in the back of the bus” The gray-haired man offered earning a nod from Kagami, letting her teacher take the baggage to transport it to the back of the bus at the moment as the red vehicle had taxed away from the place. 

“Hey Kagami,” A tall tan-skinned boy asked approaching the blue-haired girl together with another boy, which looked exactly like him.

“Where’s Adrien?” The twin asked waiting for the Japanese descendant girl to answer.

“He told me he was almost arriving” The short girl responded at the twins.

“Good” The first one responded. Besides the two approached a taller girl with dark blonde hair looking up at the boys, which rolled the eyes down at her as they noted her.

“Amir, Mohamed can anyone of you later borrow the recharger?” Questioned the girl. “I’ve forgotten it at home”  
“I think it’s in our suitcase behind the bus” The second boy responded. “Will you get it for her, Amir?” Questioned Mohamed.

“Hey, I have just put the suitcase on the bus”

“It’s not that hard to take the suitcase out of the bus again”

“Yeah but I could have saved time if I had taken it out before, like father always told us”

“We’re not helping him with his clients, we’re at the school and….just forget it. I’ll get it for you Laura” Mohamed mentioned walking the bus along, soon the twin brother followed him running back and got followed by the brother.

“Amir you ass!” Mohamed shouted racing by side the brother making Kagami laugh along with Laura.

“With the two of them during our trip I think our trip won’t be boring,” Laura mentioned earning a nod from Kagami.

“Aren’t you all going to sleep during the trip?” Asked a raven-haired girl with dark brown skin walking beside the two girls.

“Well yeah, I’ll try. I’m just not used to do that on” Laura responded. “Even when I and my parents drive back to Vevey I’m always awake during the ride”

“Well, you can enjoy seeing landscapes and cities, while I and Kagami are always up in the sky seeing the same old view” The dark-skinned girl mentioned earning a nod from the Japanese girl.

“Zeynep, you’re lucky, that you only have to deal with it for like three or four hours and I’m up there for twelve!” Kagami noted serious making the blonde laugh.

“Well if you can’t sleep and have nothing to kill off your time up there I guess it’s pretty lame” Laura added earning a nod from Kagami.

“When I’m tired I do most of the time sleep during the flight otherwise I either watch the programs, that air during the flight or I listen to music on my phone. But honestly, it bores me to death when I’m not able to sleep and know how many hours are still in front of me,”

“Yeah, I understand that” Zeynep added. “Worse is it when people have their infants during the flights and they can’t stop crying. It feels like you’re up there for too long”

“Yes that’s true, except I think I never saw a family bring an infant to a long-distance flight, only in a connection flight I had to take once as we didn’t have a nonstop flight to Tokyo”

“Lucky you” Zeynep added.

“Oh look Adrien is finally here,” Etienne said, which stood beside the bus texting with someone on his smartphone looking at the back of the bus as a silver-colored car stopped behind the bus and Adrien came out running at the back of his car to take his suitcase out.

Armand D’Argencourt smiled fantastic as his favorite student had arrived, then grabbed the suitcase of the blonde.

“Go ahead boy, enter with the others,” Armand told the blonde while taking the suitcase by its handle to put it in the trunk.

Adrien reunited with the class, that stood now all in front of the entrance.

“Great your father let you go with us,” Amir said smiling along with Mohamed and the other group members.

“Thank you Amir,” Adrien said making Amir chuckle

“Sorry, but he's Amir,” Amir said rolling his eyes at the brother, which laughed along with Adrien.

“No, seriously I know it’s you Amir. You’re always the one, who brings up these jokes” Adrien mentioned smirking at the twins.

“No I swear, I’m Mohamed” Amir denied making the girls laugh.

“Oh come on guys, you can’t go through me as easily as usual” Adrien mentioned, making the brunette boy sigh.

Monsieur D’Argencourt stopped by the class to count, if he had all students around him, then smiled gladly at the results.

“So I see you all could come without any problems. I hope you brought all the passports with you, since we’re about to cross the borders and in case we’re stopped in the middle of the control, no one gets in trouble. Furthermore, our trip will take around 6 to 7 hours depending on the traffic, but on this time there shouldn’t be many cars out there, so it won’t take a lot of time and also the bus has to obey the laws of the road traffic act” Armand explained the students, which nodded at the man. “If you’re ready you can board the bus and take your seat” Armand offered the students, which made their way to the entrance of the vehicle.

“Did your father ask you anything about this trip?” Questioned Kagami looking up at the blonde with a smile.

“No, just if Monsieur D’Argencourt would be there, you or the fencing group” The blonde responded. “He didn’t ask anything more. And what about your mother?”

“She just wants to know it, if it was worth the time” Kagami explained making Adrien look neutral at her.

“What if it isn’t?”

“Mr. D’Argencourt said I shouldn’t worry, cause he could talk with her about it”

“Or he could say we were the better ones”  
“Or that” Kagami noted making Adrien chuckle, then he looked up at the classmates all entering the bus, then Adrien extended his arms aside to sign Kagami to enter into the vehicle first. Kagami smiled and stepped on the tread of the bus entrance, followed by Adrien and the two looked around the bus and Kagami stopped beside the second row, looking at Adrien.

“Shall we sit together?” The Japanese girl asked earning a nod from the French boy and Kagami sat down next to the window, while Adrien took the seat beside her at the corridor and he watched the Eveline and Laura seat vice versa to them on their seats and put on the seatbelts.

“Did you have dinner?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the girl. “Good, Nathalie added into my suitcase a few sorts of cookies, if I would get hungry along the trip, in case I would get hungry,”

“Nice”

The bus driver appeared on the side of the bus to close the sliding door of the vehicle, then he heads up to the driver seat and entered into the vehicle turning the engine on of the vehicle.

“Good afternoon boys and girls, my name is Alberto Carreira and I’ll be your driver for tonight. Our ride to Germany will take about 6 hours. We will have a stop for 20 minutes for me to go to the toll and during that time you can do a break and go out of the bus until we leave again. Afterward, there’s only a half-hour to an hour until we arrive the location Monsieur D’Argencourt mentioned to be a surprise”

“Come on Mr. D’Argencourt, we can’t just drive the next six hours without knowing nothing” Amir mentioned earning a nod from the teacher.

“But it will be better if you see it later,” Armand said making the twins sigh.

“Come on, I bet we all we even feel more excited if we see the surprise” Etienne added to the conversation earning a nod from a few inmates.

“Well will see that tomorrow,” The bus driver said into the microphone. “I hope you enjoy the ride and for any questions, we’re here,” The driver said pulling the gear lever to D and moved forward to the crossroad to get to the bridge heading to the rue de Notre dame, where the famous cathedral stood.

Most of the students took out their smartphones to surf through the internet, then Adrien did the same and looked beside him Kagami hold her smartphone on her hands and search for something inside her pocket then sighed.

“Did you forget something?” The French boy asked earning a nod from Kagami.

“I think I left my airpods inside the car” Kagami answered neutral and Adrien placed his hands inside his pocket and took out his ear pods, afterward showed it to the blue-haired girl.

“You can use mine if you want” Adrien offered the Japanese descendant girl, which glanced down at the white earpods lying over the open hand of the boy. “I was supposed to use them, but you can use them instead”

“That was not necessary, Adrien”

“I know, but I wanted to help you”

“You know, if you don’t mind we both could share the earpods and listen to the radio or anything on our smartphone. What do you say?”

“Sure it’s actually a good idea too” Adrien said opening the radio app on his smartphone and press on play, starting to play a song of a French musician and both used their smartphones to surf like the others through the social network to see posts by other persons, Adrien mostly had posts from his classmates showing them having fun at the amusement park he was supposed to go last week but wasn’t allowed and he sighed at the look of the images.

“We’re going to have all fun too, Adrien. Probably not as much as Nino and your classmates, but it’s better than being locked up at home by our parents, right?” The brown-eyed girl told the blonde earning a nod from the boy and he leaned his back on the seat looking up at the screen of the bus showing the safety video of the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

** **Chapter** ** ** **3** **

Hours have passed and the fencing class sat inside the bus, most of them were still sleeping on their seats. The brothers lied against each other drooling a little. Behind them were Zeynep and Eveline sleeping with the seat bowed back, so they would have it more comfortable. Laura and Etienne were awake gazing out of the window at the road passing by a landscape with fields planted with green sprouts and another large field with corncobs. 

“How long is it to our secret destination?” Etienne asked Armand D’Argencourt, which was looking at a pile of sheets he held on his hands.

“Not very long” Armand responded and Etienne picked out his smartphone to see the time and it was almost 9 am, making the boy wide his eyes.

“Uhm did we caught traffic to be this late for the destination, we’re supposed to arrive?” Etienne asked making Armand shake his head.

“We stopped before at a service area for a coffee” Responded Armand D’Argencourt. “Also Mr. Carreira suggested to wait a little, because we would arrive too early on our spot, which only opens after nine”

“Oh okay,” Etienne responded, then felt Laura elbow him on his arm, earning his attention and Laura pointed back behind their seat to see Kagami lying asleep on Adrien’s shoulder, while he rested on the seat with his head lied back and one earplug stuck in the left ear of him.

“They really make a cute couple” Etienne admitted watching the two strongest fencers rest. Laura captured the moment between the two with her smartphone and looked at it with a smirk.

“Could you think there is a possibility, that the two will confess their feelings for each other during this trip?” The Swiss girl asked making Etienne shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know, sometimes I think they don’t realize that they have a thing for each other” Etienne mentioned looking back at the two.

Laura watched Eveline stretch her arms while yawning, then she did a quiet whistle, which Eveline heard and she gazed at Laura, wondering, what she wanted. Laura rolled her eyes behind and the blonde looked back passing with her eyes by Adrien and Kagami, afterward she focused on the two, which were asleep and grinned.

“Aww did they fall asleep like that?” Asked Eveline making Laura shrug her shoulders. Eveline tapped on Zeyneps’s shoulder to show her the two and Zeynep nodded and Laura raised her arm up in the air, getting all eyes on her.

“Hey we all need to make a plan to bring the two closer to each other during the trip,” Laura told the group earning a nod from them.

“Has anyone got a good idea?”

“Write them a letter to meet each other and in the end, it’s actually a romantic dinner for the two only?” Etienne suggested making the girls shake their heads.

“The idea is actually not bad, just we have no clue, where we are actually going” Laura complained sitting back on her seat.

“Yeah, we only see cars driving on a highway and nothing but an empty landscape” Eveline complained looking out of the window along with Zeynep.

“I think I’ve passed here once,” Zeynep mentioned, then from over the seat, one of the twins woke up and looked down at the girls, half sleepy.

“Where are we?” The boy asked looking out of the window passing by a large grey building.

“I think I’ve passed here once. I remember seeing that weird building there” 

“I think that’s a wheel design company or something. I’ve seen that name in one of my car video games” The twin mentioned.

“Do you have any clue, what could be here in the near?” Zeynep asked making the boy shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know” Responded the twin and wide his eyes as he saw Adrien and Kagami asleep together. “Hey look at the two!”

“Good morning Amir, nice to see, you noted it too,” Zeynep said with a sarcastic tune making the boy roll his eyes.

“I thought now it was Mohamed” Etienne confessed scratching the back of his head a little abashed.

“Who knows,” Amir said shrugging his shoulders, making Etienne smirk.

“You’re obviously Amir,” Etienne said watching Amir approach the two love birds, then look at the two and he wide his eyes as he had an idea. He slowly moved his hands at Kagami’s arm taking it up slowly.

“What are you doing?” Whispered Laura anxious about the boy’s idea as he slowly placed Kagami’s hand over Adrien’s chest. Amir grinned cheeky then moved his arms down at Adrien’s to grab his arm and move it slower to Kagami’s legs placing it over it. Amir put his hands together ribbing them together studying the next move he wanted to do and as he was about to grab Kagami’s other arm, Kagami opened her eyes causing Amir to jump and be followed by her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Kagami asked glaring at the boy, which grinned abashedly at the girl. Kagami looked at the side and wide her eyes in surprise as she realized she had fallen asleep over her friend’s shoulder.

“You two looked adorbs, as you were asleep” Laura mentioned seeing Kagami look at her with a crimson red face making the girls giggle.

“Okay….but what were you doing to me, as I was sleeping?” Kagami asked crossing her arms at the boy and Amir sat down next to his brother.

“I just wanted to help you….you know….”Amir said, then looked forward to Zeynep and Eveline. “What did you want me to do again?” Amir asked making Eveline roll her eyes and look to the side at Zeynep, which squinted her eyes as she recognized something far in the background.

“Hey now I remember, that’s the Europa-park” Responded Zeynep. “I went there with my cousins two years ago, when I visited them in Strassbourg” The Turkish descendant girl explained to the girl sitting next to her.

“That’s where Adrien’s class was last week” Etienne mentioned earning a nod from the raven-haired girl.

“Seems like they found it out,” The bus driver said making Armand smile.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing more to hide now. The surprise I made for you after all these great hours of work with you all was a three-day residency at one of the most visited amusement parks in Europe, All day enjoying rides, acts, games, sweets and much more. After 6 pm we’ll be all at the hotel for dinner and we can all do something together before we go to bed, if you’re interested”

“Awesome” The class shouted beside Kagami, which just sat there quietly smiling at the happiness of the group. Kagami grabbed Adrien on his shoulder shaking him gently until he blinked and yawned.

“Wake up Adrien, we’re almost there” Kagami warned. “And you won’t believe it, where we’re going” The Japanese mentioned watching Adrien look at her with half-open eyes.

“Huh?”

“Look, where we are going?” Kagami mentioned and Adrien looked across the cabin and Etienne pointed out of the window with a smile on a blue board showing the name of the amusement park, making Adrien wide his eyes.

“What?” The blonde asked surprised. “We’re going there?” Adrien asked looking at the others, which nodded afterward the bus moved to the next line, so it could leave the highway.

“Yes we are” Responded Armand making Adrien smile and exchange looks with his fencing partner.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun, I see” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the blonde.

“You’re the best teacher in the world Monsieur D’Argencourt and you know that” Amir stated happily while the man watched the class all look out of the window at the passage over the highway on the single road, which leads to the amusement park, which lies a few more minutes away from the highway.

“This week many visitors are expected. Actually every day, but since it’s on holiday times, there are way more families and groups out there like us” Armand mentioned his class.

“Nino mentioned me, they had to wait almost 40 minutes in many rides, because a lot of people wanted to visit them” Adrien explained. “But he managed to visit those rides he wanted so bad”

“We’ve got three days Mr. Agreste. I think it will be good enough for seeing almost everything here.”

“You’re right. Many other classes I’ve brought here only came for a day and they couldn’t always see what they wanted” The bus driver mentioned earning a nod from the grey-haired adult.

“We will see enough, right?” Amir asked earning a nod from the classmates.

“That’s fantastic also before we all leave the bus later I need to talk with you about, where we’re going to overnight and discuss about dinner and lunchtime, if we should take it together or not….oh crap, I forgot to mention, that you needed to bring some money, in case you would like to eat” Armand exclaimed shocked as he remembered an important detail, but all classmates held up their wallets up in the air.

“I only brought 200 euros. I don’t know if it’s enough” Eveline mentioned.

“I only got 160 euros, but I will only use it to buy food and as an emergency” Laura explained the others.

“I and Mohamed got also 200 euros” Amir added.

“I’ve got my debit card my father gave me as soon as I started with modeling” Adrien explained. “Otherwise I only got 70 euros with me”

“I’ve got 150 euros only and I don’t have a debit card” Kagami answered.

“Neither do we, but Adrien you’re one lucky guy” Amir mentioned making Adrien chuckle.

“I won’t really use it unless it’s necessary” Adrien explained the Egyptian descendant boy.

“I’m glad this problem is solved for now” The Frenchman mentioned and looked forwards at their bus line up behind a couple of cars and two coaches, which had mostly French and Swiss license plates on their back, soon the vehicles started to tax forward slowly as the ones in the front started to continue their route.


	4. Chapter 4

** **Chapter** ** ** 4**

The fencing class stood in the queue inside a dark room in the middle of the crowd, which stood near to the railway of the rollercoaster, they were going to take.

“Are you sad, you couldn’t see any ladies in red dancing, Amir?” Etienne asked looking back at the twins. 

“We were too young for it anyway, Etienne” Amir mentioned glancing at the shorter boy. 

“I don’t think they would take their clothes off, mostly since it’s for almost all ages the roller coaster here”

“He’s right” Zeynep added to their conversation. “Last time when I heard they were gonna take this roller coaster down, I really thought they would, but they changed everything”

“They renovated it and changed the theme” Laura explained. “But many people are going to miss the old one”

“I have never been in anyone here, not even in the past” Adrien stated earning a nod from Kagami, which listened to the conversation of the group.

“You don’t have to worry. All the roller coasters here are safe. They are checked for its security every day and Zeynep was here too, so you know it’s not dangerous” Amir explained making Adrien nod.

“Well that sounds reassuring” Kagami faltered a little.

“Come on Kagami, it’s not that bad. We’re all going,” Eveline said looking back at the blue-haired girl.

“I’m there too Kagami, we can sit together if you want and if you’re afraid you can hold my hand or my arm as tight as you want” Adrien offered smiling at the girl.

“Or he’ll be the one screaming like a girl all the ride long” Mohamed mentioned making the group laugh.

“Aren’t we all going to scream during the ride?” The blonde asked making Mohamed shrug his shoulders.

“Yeah most likely,” Replied the Egyptian boy. “This roller coaster isn’t also the fastest one according to the brochure,”

“Which one is it then?” Asked Kagami curious.

“I think it’s the gray one, where we saw very close up as we were walking the street down to the entrance” The Swiss girl mentioned.

“That one is pretty high thought” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the girls.

“I want to go to that one later, that will be amazing,” Amir said looking at his brother, which nodded.

“I’m most likely to skip that one” Etienne added earning a nod from Laura.

“Me too”

“Of course you would,” Amir said crossing his eyes smirking at the boy.

“Why don’t we all start by the lowest roller coasters and then we go picking with the time the faster ones?” Suggested Zeynep the group. “I know, which ones are the fastest ones and a few that could be fine to start with?”

“Why not?” Answered Etienne looking at the others. “Do you all agree?”

“How fast is this one?” Asked Kagami.

“How fast is it Zeynep?” Questioned Laura making Zeynep shrug her shoulders.

“50-60 kilometers?”

“That’s like driving inside the cities,” Adrien pointed out watching the group nod in agreement.

“Look, it’s almost our turn” Eveline mentioned walking forward as a small group of people moved forward and waited for the people that sat inside the wagons leave the vehicle from the other side and in each row two people entered sitting down on the wagon and pulled back to them the safety bar. A staff member passed by the wagons moving shortly on the bars to check if it was locked up, afterward the man gave a thumb up and watched the wagon leave slowly the station, then a minute later the next wagon arrived with other passengers, which had to leave the ride as it had ended for them.

“Spread out, so we can all be in the same round” Laura mentioned walking a few rows back along with Eveline, then stopped to see Etienne had paired up with Zeynep while the twins went together and Kagami teamed up with Adrien.

“Aww that little girl looks so happy” Adrien mentioned smiling as he saw a short redheaded girl laugh, who sat on one of the carts that was in the middle of the carriages with the father, which looked felicitous about seeing the state of her daughter. “I don’t remember the last time I and my parents were this happy” Adrien mentioned neutral as Kagami stood beside him rolling her eyes up at him, seeing him down.

“It will get better in the future, I promise” Kagami cheered the blonde up as she grabbed him by his hands. “It might just take a little more time” Kagami noted making Adrien smile a little and the two observed the train move forwards leaving the station and in front of the two were doors made of iron, which separated the group from the railway and the two stood close to the door to observe the wagon disappear in the dark, afterward Kagami looked back and smiled as she saw another set of wagons attached to each other tax in and stop in front of the station, thereafter the safety bars got unlocked and the passengers lifted it up to get out of the other side of the station. Adrien looked at the Japanese girl, which felt a little anxious and Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder assuring her, everything would go just fine.

The door opened and Adrien entered into the car, then held his hand out for Kagami to help her get into the cart and both sat inside it and Adrien pulled the safety bar back to the two, then kept looking at Kagami, which observed in front of her the students of the fencing class get in and Eveline looked back and waved at Kagami with a smile, which Kagami returns back.

“You’re feeling tensed at the moment?” Adrien asked watching Kagami roll her eyes up to think.

“At the moment, just a little bit” The Japanese girl answered to her friend.

A staff member passed by the train to check, if the safety bars were locked successfully by pulling on them, soon as he arrived at the last wagon he gave a thumb up and the wagon moved forwards entering into the dark space, then on the right side, where Kagami sat on the wall she noted a green light and saw a couple of beer bottles standing on a platform and from the inside the bottles fizzed up light green effects up in the air like fireworks, making Kagami smile and pull on Adrien’s shoulder for him to look at the side and see it too.

“Oh” Adrien replied at the sight of it, after that the two looked forward into the darkness, slowly noting, that they were going to pass by a tall house with white-colored windows, which was lightened up by the headlight of the carriage, which was on the front of the first cart.

“We’re going around the house aren’t we?” Asked Mohamed as the cart rolled up slow around the building while all passengers observed the building in the middle of the sphere.

“I’m not really fond of the new theme they gave this roller coaster, but at least they kept the old soundtrack. Not the original, but also not a bad one” Zeynep mentioned her groupmates.

“This question just got into my mind right now, but since it’s dark in here and we barely can’t see each other here. Is it dangerous to have our hands out of the cart?” Etienne questioned awaiting an answer from anyone of the group.

“I have no idea” The Swiss descendant girl responded. “But I think you can without a problem”

“Then we better keep our hands down, Etienne” Eveline mentioned making the twins laugh.

“I think this would only be a problem, if we were taller” Mohamed pointed out at the other boy.

“Adrien, look they also have the Eiffel Tower” Kagami hinted as the wagons were higher, circulating the grey-colored copy of the French monument.

“You’re right” The blonde boy responded gazing at the Eiffel tower next to them. While listening to the soundtrack of the ride Kagami leaned back on the friend holding her eyes up at the monument and sensed the French boy place his hand on her shoulder and she rolled her eyes back to the darkness, where she very slightly could recognize Adrien’s shadow sitting there beside her.

“I did grab your shoulder, didn’t I?” Adrien asked making the friend chuckle, soon the music in the ride changed slightly into a circus-themed one and the carriage had reached the top, rolling on a straight line, afterward the music started to have less electronica in it, only having the famous cirque theme airing during the ride. At that moment the train went on the rail the way down in the dark around the sphere passing through blue-lightened cloud-themed loops shining around the railway, where the train with the passengers passed, which cried excited as they passed inside the loops.

“Woooohoooo!” All the passengers inside the train yelled during their descent to the destination, passing by cardboard-made clouds and a hot air balloon. With the circus-themed song nearly ending the ride of the group was almost done, afterward they passed under a cathedral made by cardboard inspired by the famous Notre dame, followed by a couple of street lanterns, where the train passed in the middle of them, soon their last sight was passing by cardboard dancing women holding their right leg up for the dancing and the carriage had slowed down, as it arrived the straight ground of their line, slow-rolling to a reddish-yellow illuminated place, which was the station, where the group had entered to board the roller coaster.

“This was awesome!” Etienne chanted clapping earning a nod from Eveline.

“Look there is another train right in front of us. They might send every minute or two a train up the roller coaster” Eveline calculated earning a nod from the brunette boy. “I wonder how many trains they have”

“We gotta get back here again, Mohamed. It’s way more worn riding in the dark!” Amir shouted out excited earning a nod from the brother.

“Rolling down felt amazing. I really enjoyed it guys” Adrien confessed gladly making the group smile.

“That’s great Adrien” Mohamed agreed. “What about you, Kagami?”

“Although it confused me in the dark a little, I gotta admit it felt great. I loved the adrenaline kick I got as it went down in the darkness” The Japanese girl confessed the twins, which looked at each other with a smile.

“Where are we going next, guys?” Laura asked looking back at the group, seeing the twins and Adrien shrug their shoulders while the rest just sat there in the wagon waiting for a suggestion.

“I don’t know, but I think on the map before I saw that the closest ride to us is the bobsled track. This means we’re later in the Switzerland-themed section,” Zeynep explained the group.

“Yeah we could go there” Adrien added earning a nod from the most of the group.

“Shall we all go there?” The Turkish girl asked seeing all fencing students nod. “Great, that’s our next stop” The tan-skinned girl mentioned while their train rolled into the station, getting unlocked up, so they could climb out of the train to leave through the exit corridor on the left side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm going to participate on December on the Adrigami Appreciation week and will start to write them the upcoming week and will come back to this fic, when they're all finished or when I'm stuck.

** **Chapter** ** ** **5** **

The fencing group stood inside the house, where they waited for the train, that is inspired by the Swiss descendant bobsleigh sports and observed a blue-colored train with the word Germany on its back tax out of the house making a curve to the right side disappearing from their sight.

“I’m probably just overthinking, but isn’t it possible for the train to slip out of the slide as soon as it leaves the railway?” The Japanese descendant girl asked the group.

“Don’t worry, it just looks like it is like that, but it isn’t” Mohamed assured, who stood a row behind with his brother glancing at Kagami, who was paired up with Adrien for the ride.

“The only thing I would be worried about if you would share the wagon with someone heavier than you and that person would sit in front of you,” Etienne mentioned making Laura laugh.

“I don’t think someone would actually want to squeeze you during the ride, Etienne,” Eveline stated exchanging looks with the tan-skinned girl.

“If I look at all of us I don’t think our weight is going to bother each other during the ride,” Adrien mentioned. “The only thing is I, Amir and Mohamed are the tallest of us all and would block the sight if we sat in front”

“Except we two will be a problem, bro” Amir added making the brother nod.

The next train entered the station with visitors sitting inside it, then they lifted up the safety bar as soon as it got unlocked and climbed out of the wagons so that the next persons could get into the train. Adrien entered into the wagon taking a seat, then looked up at Kagami, which looked at the blonde little bewildered.

“It doesn’t really mind you if I sit in front of you?” The blue-haired girl asked making Adrien shake his head.

“No, I’m fine with it” The French boy answered. “Unless you prefer it otherwise, but then you wouldn’t see because of me”

“You know, I just don’t want to hurt you,” Kagami said.

“You won’t hurt me, Kagami, don’t worry” Adrien mentioned then Kagami held with her hands the safety bar to sit down on, then shrieked as she pushed the bar down behind her landing with her butt on Adrien’s lap making him yelp.

“S...sorry,” Kagami apologized lifting her rear up and watch Adrien put both of his legs aside.

“I’m fine,” Adrien said with clenched teeth from the fall from Kagami on him, then she watched Adrien place his hands beside her belly assisting her in taking place in front of him on the great seat of the wagon. Kagami pulled the safety bar down at her and Adrien, then looked back at Adrien, noting both were very close to each other on the wagon. Adrien smiled at the friend, then she looked forward smiling while turning slightly red due to her love interest in the boy. Kagami placed her hands on the safety bar, then looked up at the wagon in front of her, where the twins sat and one of the boys had lifted the smartphone up filming the two behind them and Kagami waved along with Adrien at the brunette boy, thereafter the Japanese girl placed her hands back on the bar along with Adrien, which placed them over hers and wide his eyes as he did that and Kagami rolled her eyes up at the blonde, which gazed at her and grinned a little embarrassed and Kagami leaned back on Adrien’s chest with hers and Adrien held his hands next to Kagami’s hands on the safety bar, then both rolled their eyes at the staff member, that came to check if the bars got locked successfully.

“Hey as we came from the other rollercoaster I saw a stand, where you could win a huge dog plush by throwing a basketball into the net” Adrien mentioned. “Are you interested to try it out with me?”

“I’m not good in basketball,” Kagami mentioned, then she looked forward as the train started rolling and turned right as it left the station entering into another wooden-made house, where the rail went upwards leaving on the other side throughout the arc of the shack, soon both closed their eyes as the sun shined at their eyes.

“I can see the Can Can coaster from here” Eveline pointed out from the wagon at the large ball, they saw from the railway.

“We’re almost on the top of the ride” Adrien mentioned as the front wagon of the train, where a woman sat with a younger child. The train arrived at the top and the railway was attached to a white metal-made furrow, therefore the train taxed into there, rolling there on the track passing by a couple of trees, that stood outside of the with its branches holding parakeet green leaves all over the arms.

“There we go,” Adrien said with the chuckle as they approached a bend, where the track goes downhill and upwards again, then Adrien placed his arms in the air along with the other passengers and cheered as it went down.

“Weeeee!” The passengers yelled, then entered into a curve, followed by more.

“Oh gosh, I almost thought the front was about to fly out of the track” Kagami mentioned glancing at Adrien, which nodded.

“That actually was a little freaky” The blonde admitted holding tight on Kagami’s with his arms around her, making the girl blush and place her right hand over his. The train passed through a longer cottage, followed by a row of trees beside the track almost building a tunnel over them with the leaves of the tree and the piste for their ride was now straight and their train had got connected back to the normal rail of the roller coaster, that went further.

“Are we in the end?” Kagami asked watching the way the train kept rolling.

“Maybe, I don’t remember seeing a lot from this roller coaster beside the curves” Answered the blonde watching Kagami shrug her shoulders. “But I actually liked it. Just before as you thought the wagons were going to fall out it made me feel a little anxious,”

“Sorry, it just looked like it was about to”

“I believe you,” Adrien said with a chuckle, then heard his stomach growl, signalizing the boy, that he was hungry. “I think we should look for a place to eat. I haven’t eaten anything since my dinner last night”

“Neither did I” Kagami noted. “I had rice salad yesterday night only”

“I had meatloaf cordon bleu,” Adrien responded. “Nathalie said it was supposed to be the regular one, but asked me if it was okay to have this variant instead because the expire date was due to today”

“Good idea”

“You sort of eat a little too healthy and light. Aren’t you ever hungry, when you go to bed or something?”

“Sometimes, but this time I didn’t have breakfast, so I’m probably as hungry as you, but I satisfied my hunger for a bit with the water”

“Oh yeah, that helps” Adrien mentioned followed by his stomach growl louder. “Gees I’m so hungry I could eat a horse”

“In France you eat horse?” Kagami asked with eyes wide open, then Adrien shook his head.

“No, that’s just a saying. We don’t really eat horse meat there”

“Oh”

The train entered the station, where the guests where waiting and stopped, unlocking the safety bars so that the passengers could get out of the train and leave through the exit.

“Zeynep, what kind of food locals does the park have?” Adrien asked looking back at the Turkish girl.

“We need to look it up in the map” The tan-skinned girl mentioned, then as they were out of the building the girl stopped, opening the map to look up for any food locals.

“Hey if you all don’t mind. I saw there before a stand, where you could win big plush dogs, is anyone interested to try their luck?” Adrien suggested the group, then Etienne raised his arm along with Eveline.

“I could win one for my little sister,” Etienne told the blonde, who smiled at the brunette.

“Then let's try it out,” Adrien said watching Eveline and Etienne walk in front of him, then Adrien looked at Kagami, which was drinking water from a small thermos bottle afterward she put the bottle back inside her jacket and noted Adrien standing there with her. “Are you coming with us to the stand?”

“Okay” Kagami answered walking along with Adrien behind the shorter fencing students, which made their way to a large stand with large, different colored dog plushes hanging all over the stand and a man standing inside the stand watching a man throw a basketball into the stand hitting the wall and landing beside the rim of the basket and landing on the ramp under the backboard rolling down at the space, where the guard of the stand was.

“Bad luck, we’re going to make it, right?” Etienne asked looking at the group, that nodded.

“Well, it looks a little hard thought” Kagami mentioned seeing the short distance between the basket and the front of the stand.

“At the school, I rarely managed to score in the basket, but I feel like here it’s easier to hit it, that at the school,” Eveline said approaching the stand along with her group mates.

“Welcome me mates. One hit, you win. 3 euros one ball, 5 euros 2 and 8 euros are 3 balls. Try your luck” The foreigner descendant man said showing the kids the prices and placing a basketball he picked up from the ground on the stand in front of them.

“Do you want to try it out Eveline?” Etienne asked looking at the blonde girl.

“I’m not great at scoring, do you” Eveline responded watching Etienne take a five euro bill from his pocket.

“Come I offer you one try” Etienne offered the girl.

Adrien took out from his a ten euro bill, then observed Kagami look at the nets from the basket, which were very long and reached down along the ramp to the ground from where the man from the stand was, then looked the whole thing up again and sniggered shortly.

“I think the nets are this long, so the man can not be tricked out by the guests” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the blonde.

“Have you got two five euro bills?” Questioned Adrien. “I only have ten and up”

“I don’t know” Responded Kagami taking from her jacket’s pocket a white wallet and opened it to see she didn’t have them, then opened a smaller pocket inside the wallet to find a couple of euro and cent coins inside and the girl turned her pocket around to let the coins fall on her hand, then she counted them all, then held her hand closer to the blonde.

“There are 3.59 only” Kagami told the tall boy.

“Okay I take it and I buy for us two, two tries to hit the basket” Adrien offered. “It’s alright like that”

“I give my best” Kagami promised making Adrien smile.

“And if you fail don’t worry, we won’t judge you like your mother would” Adrien mentioned making the blue-haired girl roll her eyes amused at the blonde’s comment.

“I don’t think my mother would let me spend my money on a game like this” Kagami mentioned making Adrien smiled amused at the friend.

“Okay, this is my last try, Eveline. This time I will score” Etienne said bending his knees down a little closing his left eye aiming the basket, then he threw the ball against the board and it flew back over the basket landing on the ramp rolling down at the stand.

“Crap” Etienne cursed stamping on the ground, then Eveline received from the owner of the stand the orange-colored ball to try her luck.

“Hey Mister I would like to buy two tries for me and two for my friend,” Adrien said holding up his euro bill at the man, then the man took it and introduced it into a piggy bank-like sphere on the stand, where the money goes for the stand.

The man prepared the balls on the counter of the stand, then Kagami and Adrien took one ball, getting ready to throw.

“You go first,” Adrien told the girl which looked forward at the three available baskets, then threw the ball at the basket, but it went a little deep and it only hit the net and fell down on the ramp.

“Okay shall I try now?” Adrien asked earning a nod from Kagami and Adrien observed the basket and went down on his knees and threw the ball up hitting the basket on the side, rolling around it and fall down on the side at the ramp, rolling it down at the ground of the place of the staff.

“That was close!” Adrien complained, then he watched Kagami aiming with her arms the basket and she threw at it hitting the rim, falling down on the ramp, heading back to the ground.

“I lost,” Kagami said sad, then Adrien held his ball in front of Kagami.

“Come you did good, maybe this time you will score” Adrien offered the girl, which shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. I think you should have the last throw” Kagami denied. “You’re going to make this one better”

“Alright,” Adrien said, then from behind, he heard Amir call for the group.

“Hey guys! Monsieur D’Argencourt said we should meet him in Spain in front of the arena. He said next there is a restaurant and there’s an all you can eat buffet for only 21 euros with dessert and salad.” Amir told the four students.

“Awesome” Etienne said at the offer.

“We will be on our way, I’m just trying to score here” Adrien mentioned.

“That’s easy boy, I can even do that with closed eyes”

“Oh really?” Adrien asked raising his eyebrow up at the confession of the brunette boy. “Why don’t you show me that?”

“Are you coming up with an excuse to not do this try, so you wouldn’t fail?” The Egyptian boy asked watching Adrien turn around and look at the twin.

“No why should I?” Adrien questioned. “I could also throw the ball like this….” Adrien said throwing the ball with his back turned to the baskets and the ball hit inside the lodge on the top and it flew diagonally into the basket rolling inside the net down the ramp at the man, which nodded impressed.

“Whoa!” Etienne cried along with Amir’s brother as Adrien scored the ball and the blonde looked back and wide his eyes in surprise seeing the man take out a stick then walked up at the blonde.

“Which price?” The man asked pointing at all the dog plushes on his stand.

“Uh...which one do you find better, black, lavender or copper?” Adrien asked Kagami, which looked at the plushes and shrugged her shoulders.

“Honestly I find they all cute” Kagami answered and Adrien looked up at the dogs and pointed at the copper and white-colored husky.

“I take that one” Adrien said watching the man use the stick to pull the dog down, then the plush fell down on the counter of the stand with a hook, that had a white cord attached on it and the man untie it from the hook and placed it on the ramp and took the big plush handing it out to the son of the fashion designer.

“Thank you,” Adrien said, then looked at Kagami looking at the plush Adrien had won at the game.

“Wow looks like you got a new friend,” Kagami said starting to giggle along with the blonde.

“Do you want to keep him?” Questioned Adrien. “I gift it to you”  
“What? No Adrien, you won it for you”

“Actually I wanted since the beginning to gift it to you if you didn’t win,” Adrien said holding the plush closer to Kagami, then she smiled courteous at the French boy and took the pet by the side.

“Thank you, Adrien,” Kagami said watching Adrien smile charmed at her, then Zeynep approached together with Laura and showed them their map.

“We’re here next to the bobsleigh roller coaster and we have to go all the way here to the other side to the arena, where Mr. D’Argencourt awaits us” The Turkish girl mentioned earning a nod from the two professional fencing students.

“Let’s go, I’m starving,” Adrien said making the group laugh as they walked up the avenue up following by a post with arrows pointing to different directions showing the name of the different theme locations named after European countries. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this fic for months, but now with a fic less in my list, I saw the opportunity to continue with it.

** **Chapter** ** ** **6** **

The fencing class sat around a table with the absence of Adrien, Kagami and Etienne, which were standing at the buffet together to scope for themselves what they wanted to eat.

“That’s why it’s called all-you-can-eat,” Etienne told Adrien, which had on his plate a bit of asparagus covered with hollandaise sauce. “You’re allowed to put everything you want on your table no matter if the combination makes sense or not”

“Okay,” Adrien answered.

“You could even put the hollandaise sauce over the spaghetti instead of the tomato sauce for example. It wouldn’t matter”

“Okay, thank you” Adrien answered, then looked over the buffet at the variations of foods spread all over the buffet, then Adrien looked at the two gastronom containers one filled with Pommes Frites and the other filled with cooked potatoes, then Adrien smiled and picked with the pliers onto his plate a few fries, then moved forward to look at the various meat sorts and procession of the different menus. Adrien looked up at the plastic protection to see the names on it.

“What should I pick?” Adrien asked “Sliced meat in the Vienna or the Zurich-style?” Adrien asked making Etienne roll his eyes.

“Why don’t you pick up both?” The brunette answered sarcastically, then Adrien smiled and put a half spoon from both types of meat on his plate making Etienne wide his eyes at his deed. “You’re really going to eat that much?”

“I can eat a lot without any problem” Adrien answered. “I just don’t have the chance to take so much, because of my father”

“Okay” Etienne responded, then Adrien looked at Kagami, which stood in front of him picking up a spring roll, then looked back at the boys, which waited for her to continue.

“Hey are you interested in spring rolls, they’re delicious” Kagami offered earning a nod from Adrien.

“Sure” Adrien replied, then Etienne widened his eyes as he saw a few containers behind the ones of the minced meat a waiter fill a container with Duchess potatoes.

“I found something better for me, be right back” Etienne mentioned moving behind Kagami to get to the man, so he could e able to scoop out for himself the freshly-made potatoes.

“I could take one to try it” Kagami mentioned picking out with the pliers a roll for Adrien, then picked a second one earning a smile from Adrien.

“Thanks” Adrien answered moving forwards with the girl. “Oh, there’s Gnocchi” Adrien pointed out making Kagami chuckle.

“Adrien, you’re going to explode with the amount of food you have on the plate” Kagami joked making Adrien shake his head.

“No I won’t” Adrien answered making the girl shake her head at his denial.

“Alright, but don’t forget there’s dessert after lunch,”

“I know, there’s enough space for it” Adrien assured afterward the trio walked back to their seats and Adrien sat vice versa to Kagami, which sat between Zeynep and the dog plush Adrien won at the competition. Adrien sat between Amir and Eveline, then Amir elbowed the blonde and pointed at the plush.

“This is Jasmin, my date for today” Amir joked making Adrien laugh.

“Well she sure is a loyal partner to you”

“Whoa, Mr. Agreste you’re taking it really far than I thought anyone would” Armand D’Argencourt mentioned looking at the amount of food the blonde had on the plate.

“I can just bring it back, if you want to” Adrien mentioned embarrassed making Armand shake his head.

“No don’t worry, eat as much as you want. Your father isn’t here to judge you” The teacher explained making Adrien smile and grab his cutlery to start cutting his asparagus.

“What have you all got for weird combinations?” Etienne asked looking over at the other classmates.

“I’ve got chicken nuggets from the fast-food buffet covered with cocktail sauce, fries, peas, and tomato filled with minced meat and covered with cheese” Mohamed recited his full plate.

“I’ve got the same, but I included noodles with Carbonara, Hollandaise, Cinque Pi, and Pesto sauce” Amir added.

“I’ve got Schnitzel, Mashed Potatoes, Fries and cauliflower,” Zeynep pointed out.

“I’ve got Tofu with Broccoli and Beans” Eveline answered. “Later I may get something else,”

“I’ve picked Potatoes with Stroganoff and Carrots for now” Laura mentioned. “I’m not very hungry at the moment”

“You can always have another round if you have to,” Armand said. “You all can. The price is still the same”

“I bet Adrien will have a second round” Etienne jested making Adrien stick his tongue out at the boy’s comment.

“No, I take a dessert after it” Responded the blonde taking his fork full of minced meat into his mouth, making him smile at the flavor of the tasted meat. “That sauce is delicious, bad I didn’t pay attention, which sort is which,”

“You can all start eating without me, I just want to inform you all about the next step. We will overnight at the museum-hotel far on the other end of the park. If I’m not wrong, it’s the Scandinavian part. We’re going to be at that hotel for the rest of our nights here and dinner time will be around 19:00. The rest of the night you can all hang out in the bedroom, in the lounge, coffee bar, do whatever you want as long as you don’t get into trouble”

“Anything?” Mohamed asked widening his eyes.

“I don’t know, what you have in your mind boy, but avoid messing up things or else we all are kicked out of here” Mr. D’Argencourt warned earning a nod from the boy.

“Amir is most likely to do that,” Mohamed said.

“Stop lying, Amir!” Amir shouted making the twin flip his bird jokingly at him taking his brother’s name to trick out their teacher.

“This won’t work, idiot” Mohamed warned picking up a nugget from his plate to eat. “Doing that, when Kagami or Etienne were new worked”

“Now…..at least most of the times, I could figure out you two” Kagami confessed scooping into her mouth rice with her fork.

“With the time, you realize both are a little more different than they seem to be” Adrien added shoving fries in his mouth. “Has anyone got ketchup?” Mumbled the blonde, then Eveline passed the ketchup bottle out to the blonde. “Merci”

“Has anyone already have an idea, what to ride next?” Zeynep asked, watching the group shrug their shoulders.

“Why don’t you tell us your suggestion?” Eveline said.

“Yeah” Etienne agreed. “You were once here after all”

“Hmm before….I think first we should take a regular ride, that’s not that fast or has any loops, that could make us feel bad after riding it” Zeynep mentioned.

“What do you suggest? Adrien asked while picking up meat from his plate.

“Let me see the map” Zeynep answered opening the map in front of the table to check the locations, that the amusement park had to offer. “The nearest thing here is the panorama trail, which goes around the park like a regular locomotive”

“Is a good start” Etienne mentioned. “Hey before we head to the roller coasters, which is the slowest one?”

“Are you…..nugget?” Amir asked. “Get it? Chicken? Nugget?” The Egyptian boy said making Etienne look displeased at Amir’s bad joke.

“No, I had the idea we could begin from the slowest ones to the fastest one” Etienne mentioned. “Just an idea”  
“We could actually” Laura answered. “So we can get used to the speeds”

“And the forms” Eveline added.

“In case someone is still feeling full from the lunch…..maybe Adrien” Zeynep added making a few chuckle.

“Why is everyone offended by my eating habit?” Adrien asked before he guided his fork filled with a cut piece of asparagus covered in white sauce.

“We’re not offended. We just want to make sure no one has to puke, mostly you, since you’ve got so much in your stomach”

“Oh…..thanks” Adrien answered embarrassed.

“Hey, we could take the Alp Express in the Austrian part. It’s not that fast and it’s almost a straight rail,”

“Sounds good” Kagami answered. “Afterward we can take a faster rollercoaster”

“Hey I’d like to try out the ones with the two towers, can we try them afterward?” Mohamed asked earning a nod from the Turkish girl.

“Yeah why not” Zeynep answered. “I’ve seen a lot of people there, I don’t know, how long we have to wait”

“I feel like we will have to wait a lot in the evening. Have you seen the number of visitors?” Eveline asked.

“We better stay there for the next hour, until it comes to our turn” Mohamed suggested.

“We lose time anyway with walking around looking for attractions and their waiting time” Kagami added earning a nod from Zeynep and Eveline.

“Alright, so we take the panorama rail, then the alp express and in the end, we take the Euromir, then we check out for a next ride” Zeynep listed down for the others to hear it.

“Don’t forget the ones with the tower” Amir mentioned.

“I’ve mentioned it” Zeynep pointed out.

“Oh...”

“Sounds good to me” Etienne answered with the others nodding.

“Yeah” Adrien approved, then grabbed his cup with juice to take a sip, continuing to lunch along with his fencing pals.


	7. Chapter 7

** **Chapter** ** ** **7** **

The fencing group had arrived on the end of the queue from the Alp express at the carts of the roller coaster, which was inspired by an old locomotive and they crossed the open bars to sit down on the carts in pairs being together in the middle of the cart combination. Adrien sat with Etienne together behind Kagami and Laura, while behind the group the twins shared together a seat and Zeynep was together with Eveline doing together a selfie on the cart, then one of the staff member passed by the carts to make sure the safety bars were locked successfully, then the wagon drove forwards tilting sideward through the tunnel made of thin trees. 

“You know what this sounds like to me?” Mohamed asked. “Like an electric vehicle”

“I kind of give you right” Zeynep confessed looking out of the train, which passed over the crowd that was lined up for the express and she recognized that building from where the train had come out.

“Hey can we go there too?” Adrien asked pointing at the water coaster, where they were passing by seeing a rocky climb with a wooden Barack on the top, where a tree trunk-like cart entered with a family sitting in it, which yelled after their fall on the other side of the rail and Adrien looked back at Zeynep, which nodded.

“Sure, we can come after the Euromir, if we don’t have to wait a lot” Zeynep answered followed by Adrien starting to chuckle as he felt the train get a little faster feeling the fresh air blow few of his hairstreaks up, then he held his arms up along with half of the passengers of the rollercoaster and the group approached a stone-made entrance similar to a mine and it got dark in there, then Adrien glanced at a wall, which was lightened with a lilac color showing on the wall cave paintings, which Adrien couldn’t identify to 100% due to the quick passage by it.

“Whoa!” Kagami and Eveline cried as they felt the train suddenly move down passing in a darker area with fewer illuminations, which shined over them all greater, than expected and the railway went up again passing beneath the rail, next to the cave paintings they came out seconds ago and left the mine coming across with the previous roller coaster, where they encountered another trunk-based cart, where teenage girls sat driving the rail up, then they noticed the fencing group and started to cry as they saw Adrien on the roller coaster.

“It's Adrien!” The girls screamed making Etienne crease his eyebrows at spotting the fangirls of his club mate. “We love you, Adrien!”

“So do we!” Mohamed mimicked along with Amir the fangirls, making Adrien laugh along with the group, making the girls glare at the twins annoyed, then Amir clapped with his pointing and middle finger together forming the hashtag sign.

“Hashtag, Agreste fangirls” Amir stated disappearing under the arc of the other roller coaster approaching the start of the rollercoaster continuing the second lap, but a little faster making the inmates scream excited.

“Woohoo!” The people screamed passing through the natural tunnel and the building of the rollercoaster again passing by the sideway loop near the trees next to the roller coaster. “Whoooaaaahh!” The crowd yelled entering into the dark area again going around the loop inside the mine-imitation leaving it on the other side slowing down, passing by the roller coaster, where the fangirls of the blonde had passed by encountering another trunk, but with adults on it chatting together in a Slavic language after that the cart combination approached slowly the start of the rollercoaster and the safety bars got unlocked and the group pulled the bars up to leave. Adrien watched Zeynep leave first, then Adrien offered Kagami his hand to help her out, then they waited for the twins to get out along with Eveline and Laura.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to” Kagami responded earning a nod from the blonde, which waited for the rest of the group, then they walked all out together to the exit. “I didn’t expect we would encounter any of your fangirls,” Kagami noticed earning a nod from Adrien.

“Same” The blonde agreed. “But hey as long as it’s not the whole park fangirling about me, I’m fine”

“Maybe it was just the fangirls, that are from France” Etienne pointed out. “You’re only famous there, right?”

“Yes,” Adrien answered.

“How do you deal with those fangirls, actually?” The tan-skinned boy asked.

“Most of the time, my bodyguard is around and shoos them away. Usually, I’m never alone, when they’re around. It was only a few times, but they were like two persons only and other moments Kagami was around, Nino, Luka…...a couple of my classmates”

“The good thing is we didn’t encounter anyone yet, who’s crazy enough to hurt people or get in a fight, just to get close to Adrien” Kagami mentioned. “Like I’ve seen in Japan a lot”

“I think bands are more under that situation than Adrien does, so far I know” Etienne pointed out. “Or is it wrong?”

“Nah you’re actually right. I’m just a model, nothing very special”

“Well for you, you’re not” He pointed out, then got pushed aside by the twins, which ran on the pathway of the amusement park towards a path with more directions and looked at the plates with the different names to look for their next attraction.

“The Euro-mir is that way!” Amir pointed out and ran along with his brother leaving the group back.

“Is it far?” Kagami asked watching the girls join them and Zeynep was looking on the map for the location of the roller coaster.

“It’s here, almost on the other side of the amusement park” Zeynep answered. “We have a lot to walk”

“Amir and Mohamed could have waited and we could right off go on that one with the trunk” Laura mentioned earning a nod from the students.

“It’s alright, we can discuss it later” Zeynep mentioned closing the map and the group followed the way, the twins had go.

  
  


  
  


An hour later at the Russia-themed park, the fencing class was close for their turn, waiting for the cart combination to arrive for them all to enter together.

“Is it okay, if I sit forward?” Laura asked. “I get sick from driving backward”

“Just make sure you get first there” Zeynep answered with a wink, making Laura stick her tongue out.

“I will go backward,” Amir said. “You too?”

“Hmm…..okay!” Mohamed agreed.

“We will go forward” Adrien suggested placing his hand on Kagami’s shoulder. “You’re okay with it?”

“I’m fine with both” The blue-haired girl responded earning a smile from the blonde, then they observed the cart combination appear for the next group to enter therefore the next group of people got into the carts and got checked up by the staff in the end, before it was sent forward into the darkroom. “Look soon it will be our turn”

“70 minutes worth waiting for” Mohamed confessed. “I really hope this is cool as it looks like from the outside”

“We will see, right?” Adrien pointed out with a wink, then looked at the cart leaving along with the friends, and a half minute later the next combination arrived to drop off the last passengers, so Adrien’s fencing class could get in.

“Hey that one guy filmed his ride, is that allowed?” Eveline asked making Etienne and Laura shrug their shoulders.

“If he didn’t get scolded, I’ll do the same” Amir announced taking out his smartphone and stove it in the pocket of his jacket and he sat down along with his brother facing the backside of the cart and on the front side Kagami and Adrien got in and pulled down the safety bars over them.

“Wow,” Kagami croaked a little nervous. “I wonder, what awaits us here”

“Entertainment and good music” Adrien replied getting elbowed by the friend. “This must be space-themed or something”

“I think so” Kagami answered, then their cars got checked up by the staff before it rolled into the darkness again going the interior of the tower up slow.

“I like this song here,” The Egyptian teen said, which sat vice versa to Adrien. “I need to look for it later at the hotel”

“Same” Adrien agreed.

“That was Mohamed asking, right?” Kagami asked making Adrien chuckle.

“Good question”

“Yes,” Mohamed answered while his brother denied the answer. “No”

“Hey!” Both twins shouted at the same time making Adrien laugh along with Kagami.

“Guys I think the times we have to wait until our turn on the roller coasters would be really boring if you two weren’t around” Adrien stated. “You know it’s really boring to stay there and walk a few steps forward for an hour. We have to entertain ourselves somehow. And it also works for you all” Amir explained.

“It really does”

“I need to take a sip of water. My throat is getting dry” Eveline mentioned. “I forgot to drink at the restaurant,”

“You didn’t drink at the restaurant?” Zeynep asked shocked. “Girl, what the heck?”

“I drank before we left and to be honest I need to drink a little bit too” Adrien added.

“We could go after the ride and buy something to drink?” Kagami suggested. “Then we get to our next ride”

“Do you all agree with Kagami?” Zeynep asked.

“Yes,” All responded, then the carts of the fencing group reached the exit at the top of the tower, soon the round-shaped carts started to spin around slowly, while it went around the first tower and the friends could see their reflection on the glass all feeling ecstatic at being up there on the tower, then they saw a part of the park noticing a large satellite down on the ground and a few miles away the Can Can Coaster, which they had ridden first.

“Thank god this isn’t spinning fast or I would get dizzy very quickly” Laura announced. “But worst would be driving backward, which I thankfully won't”

“Are you sure?” Zeynep asked with a smirk watching Laura glance confused at the tan-skinned girl.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ll see it then”

“I think I know, what’s going to happen,” Kagami said with a chuckle, then Adrien looked at the short woman with a smug smile on her face and touched her on the shoulder.

“What will she see then?” Adrien asked.

“Kanojo wa kōtai suru”

**(She will drive backward)**

“Oh,” Adrien replied.

“Amir, I challenge you to count all the towers around us” Mohamed questioned earning a nod from the brother, then both watched in different directions at the towers, that they could see at the moment.

“They’re like six or seven, that’s not a lot” Adrien mentioned looking around the building-like roller coaster.

“I think they’re only five” Etienne corrected. “I’ve counted before”

“Oh okay” Adrien answered and at the last tower the carts stopped spinning and all looked at the opposite direction they were from the begin and Laura looked back at the others to see soon the carts would all roll down with her going backward.

“What?!?! I don’t want to go backward!” Laura shouted making the others laugh. “No, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!” Laura yelled loud as the carts rolled down on the rail, then up and down heading to the second next tower doing another 360° spin and go forward along the railway curving around the towers with minor gradients. On the last part the group rode with the carts half sidewards on the track passing beside the last few towers and the last one they passed through an open gap doing a long loop horizontally, therefore, the cart arrived in a dark alley getting the carts all back in their normal position stopping in a dark tunnel, which then lights up with dark blue neons.

“Wow, that was fun” Mohamed confessed. “Tomorrow we should go another time, but this time we film it”

“Yeah”

“I HATE YOU ZEYNEP!” Laura hissed making Zeynep laugh along with the others.

“Calm down Laura, it wasn’t even 10 seconds”

“But it was long enough for me!”

Adrien laughed along with Kagami about Laura’s reaction, then their bars got unlocked and all left together the roller coaster walking the exit corridor together.

“This is so far my favorite roller coaster yet” Adrien mentioned.

“Mine too. I’m actually a little scared of heights, but it was very enjoyable up there,”  
“For me too” Adrien agreed. “I never had so much fun in my life”

“I never had so much fun in my life,” Kagami said at the same time as Adrien, then both looked at each other in surprise.

“Well…..it’s believable by knowing your mother” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the girl.

“Your father also isn’t quite the best person to have as one” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the blonde. Zeynep placed her hands on the shoulder of the two fencing experts, which bounded because of their parents and they gazed at the girl.

“Forget about your parents. You’re here to have fun. Take this opportunity and enjoy every single second here” Zeynep suggested making the two smile and nod at the tip of the girl.

“Yeah” Adrien responded.

“We will take that chance Zeynep,” Kagami added earning a thumb up from the raven-haired girl.


	8. Chapter 8

** **Chapter 8****

The fencing class sat together in the hotel room for the groups on their beds checking their smartphones chatting with friends or family members using the free Wlan on the hotel.

“_You know those days here made us all bound more with the other and we’re kind of inseparable. Keep enjoying your responsibly-free and strict life from your dad and enjoy every second there of your life”_ Adrien’s phone played, then he typed down on his display to write down a message for his best friend, Nino.

Kagami sat on the bed watching all the others chatting, then looked over at Zeynep, which picked up her juice bottle from the ground to take a sip, then noticed Kagami look at her.

“Is everything okay Kagami?” The raven-haired girl asked seeing Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“Yes, I’m just wondering, what everyone else does on this space of time” Kagami responded.

“What do you use to do at home?” The tan-skinned girl asked making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

“Well, I’ve gotta follow the schedule my mother made for me to do it every week” Kagami answered opening her suitcase, then took out a folded sheet and revealed the schedule to the girl, making Zeynep crease her eyebrow in confusion at seeing the many dark points spread all over the sheet.

“Is that how Japanese looks like?” Zeynep asked making Kagami shake her head.

“No, that’s braille. My mother is blind and she’s only able to read like this. She also writes like this most of the times and I had to know how to read and write it too”

“Whoa, that’s harsh” Zeynep confessed. “What according to your schedule would you be doing right now?”

“Uhm….” Kagami passed her finger over the first table of the sheet to read it. “Violin practice”

“And do you have a chance to watch TV or play video games?” Etienne asked looking across the room hearing about Kagami’s life inside her house.

“No, my mother says video games and watching TV kills brain cells,” Kagami answered making Amir and Mohamed laugh.

“What?” Amir asked. “Your mother is nuts”  
“Everyone in the world watches TV and those type of people don’t seem to have lost any brain cells,” Laura mentioned.

“The only ones to have lost brain cells are those people in the anime and cartoon fandoms that threaten to kill you because you like someone they don’t” Etienne mentioned.

“Where did you get that idea from?” Adrien asked looking at the raven-haired boy.

“I’ve encountered a hate message on my Facestargram account telling me to die, just because I ship Tukiki, “

“Okay, that sounds just dumb, to be honest” Adrien confessed.

“Yes it does” Etienne agreed, then heard Eveline crunch her bottle together, then he widened his eyes and looked down at his thermos bottle, afterward he picked it up. “Hey guys, I’ve got an idea for a game” Etienne announced seeing all putting their eyes on him. “What about we all play truth or dare?”

“Great idea!” Amir and Mohamed chanted interested in the idea.

“Cool,” Zeynep answered.

“That must be great…...except I don’t know, how to play it” Adrien confessed.

“Me too” Kagami added, then Etienne sat down on the ground and the rest of the class sat on the floor too forming a circle, watching Etienne place the bottle in the middle of them.

“The game is very easy. Someone spins the bottle, then you have to ask the person the cap of the bottle points to Truth or dare and the person picks one of the words and you have to ask her something, the person has to answer with honesty. When you give a dare you tell her to do something no matter, what the person has to do it or she’s out. The only rules are you can’t change after you heard the question and that you lose if you reject the deed,” Zeynep explained earning a nod from the two fencing pros.

“Alright, I do the spin,” Etienne asked watching the Turkish girl spin the bottle around, seconds later it stopped in front of Laura.

“Truth or dare?” Zeynep asked.

“Truth”

“What’s your favorite movie?”

“Le monde parfait” Laura answered.

“So this was an easy one,” Zeynep pointed out. “You can ask everything you want no matter how embarrassing it is. Cause that’s the fun part of the game”

“And also do the freakiest dares” Mohamed added making Amir laugh amused by the thought.

“I’m not really liking the idea playing with them,” Eveline told Laura, which shrugged her shoulders.

“Just avoid asking for a dare” Laura suggested earning a nod from the light-blonde girl.

“Now it’s my turn to spin,” Laura said moving the bottle fast observing it rotating and it stopped with the neck of the bottle in front of Mohamed. “Truth or dare?” Laura asked.

“Dare” The Egyptian boy answered.

“I dare you to slap your brother on his back for me” Laura dared watching Mohamed hit his brother on the back making him yell.

“Hey! Al’abalah!” Amir shouted making Mohamed chuckle.

“I actually liked that” Mohamed confessed, then spun the bottle around and it landed beside him in front of his brother. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth”  
“Which of the guys in here is the hottest one?” Amir asked making a few girls giggle at the question making Mohamed blush.

“Hey! That’s not funny! It’s a serious question and you know I would answer you, Amir” Mohamed answered.

“Well except for me, but next time” Amir answered picking up the bottle to rotate it around on the ground until it stopped by itself in front of Adrien. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh dare” Adrien answered watching Amir think about a dare, then Amir had an idea and placed his hands flat on the other, making Adrien lift his left eyebrow up in confusion.

“I dare you to take off your t-shirt and put a bra over your chest” Amir suggested making the girls, except for Kagami laugh hard while Adrien turned redder than a firetruck at the dare.

“W…...which bra?” Adrien asked, then Eveline, that was close to her suitcase opened the hood up and searched for a bra and took one out.

“Good, that I took a second pair,” Eveline said handing the red bra out to the blonde, then he removed his jacket and pulled his shirt off over his head then Adrien looked at the bra and furrowed his eyebrows wondering, how to put them on.

“Uhm how does it work?” Adrien asked, then Eveline showed her hands and placed them in front of her breast instructing the blonde to do the same over his pecks, then Etienne pulled the leashes of the bra behind Adrien’s back and closed it and along with Eveline they fixed the leashes over the blonde’s shoulders.

“Tada!” Eveline announced showing Adrien in the red bra.

“Uh, what’s the point of them again?” Adrien asked making Etienne shrug his shoulders. “Oh”

“Now spin, pretty girl” Amir announced making Adrien stuck his tongue out and spin the bottle of his friend and it stopped in front of himself again, making him wide his eyes.

“Uh”

“Just do it again” Amir mentioned watching Adrien repeat it and this time it stopped in front of himself again.

“What the…..” Adrien spun the bottle faster and it landed between Laura and Kagami. “And now?”

“You go first Kagami,” Laura said earning a nod from the Japanese girl.

“Truth or dare?”

“I say…..truth” Kagami answered, watching Adrien think about a question, he could as the girl.

“Do you like someone here inside this room?” Adrien asked watching Kagami nod making him smile gracious, believing she will mention his name.

“I like all of you” Kagami answered making Adrien shut his eyes open wide at her reply.

“Oh…..that’s great….we’re all good friends after all,” Adrien responded a little disappointed at the answer making Kagami chuckle and smirk at Adrien’s reaction.

“Don’t make a long face. We all know, you’re the one, she likes the most” Amir said earning a nod from the blonde.

“We were the first ones to become friends. It is weird otherwise” Adrien mentioned spinning the bottle to watch it stop in front of Etienne. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare” Etienne answered feeling confident, then Adrien took out his smartphone from his jacket, which lied on the ground and put the earpods on it and handed the pods out to the boy, then searched for a video on the internet and gave the phone back to Etienne.

“Watch that Ladybug video” Adrien ordered earning a nod from the boy, which watched the video.

“_Oh oh oh, my life’s got me spinning around. Oh oh oh, my feet, they’re off the ground,”_ Was one of the sentences of the song, which Etienne watched with a neutral facial expression, while Adrien slowly started to grin, knowing where this situation was going.

“Oh oh oh, and when the sun goes, down, that’s when I become…..” After Ladybug is shown jumping off the Eiffel Tower the video slowly changed to a dark background with a man saluting at the fourth fall followed by a louder voice on the background shouting. “AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!”

“Adrien!!!!” Etienne cried pushing out the smartphone off along with the earpods, throwing it at the blonde, making him laugh out loud.

“I’m feeling much better now” Adrien mentioned. “I still need to get my revenge on Amir though”

“Then I’ll skip asking you dares, but I feel like yours aren’t that excellent” Amir pointed out making Adrien smirk.

“Oh really?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the Egyptian boy, then Etienne spun the bottle, watching it go around afterward it stopped in front of Zeynep. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Who’s your best friend from your class?” The blonde asked.

“Lani” Zeynep answered earning a nod from the blonde, then it was her turn to spin the bottle, which then landed in front of Laura. “Truth or dare?”

“Erm….truth”

“Your favorite superhero?”

“Carapace” Laura answered then took the bottle to spin it around watching it stop in front of Mohamed. “Truth or dare”

“Dare me, blondie”

“I dare you to…...let Amir and Adrien put make-up on your face,” Laura said making Mohamed wide his eyes in shock.

“Damn it, Laura” Mohamed grumbled, then Eveline got from her suitcase a small box with make-up utensils and opened them up to the guys, then Amir took a brush out and got with it over the red taint and began to color his brother on his cheek.

“You know, that’s the eyeshadow” Laura pointed out.

“I see too many colors here. I’m just fulfilling your wish” Amir answered.

“I’m going to take brown…...no green for his eyelids” Adrien stated using a smaller brush, then held it in front of Mohamed’s open eyes. “Close them,” Adrien asked watching the boy roll his eyes before he closed them and Adrien began to color him up there. Amir grabbed a second brush and picked on a beige color and painted the twin on his nose making him chuckle as it tickled him.

A few minutes later Amir and Adrien were done and both got up and showed the group their work.

“I present you Lady Moha…..erm…..Lady Medina!” Adrien announced earning an applause from the group as they saw the colorful face they made.

“How do I look?” Mohamed asked, then Eveline held the camera of her phone up for Mohamed to see himself on the display and shrieked at seeing himself on it. “I look horrendous” Mohamed complained making the group laugh out loud, then he got out of the room into the bathroom to wash his face.

“Did you take a picture?” Laura asked making Eveline shake her head.

“Sadly not” The Swiss girl answered, then Mohamed shouted out of the bathroom in Arabic, followed by Amir answering back.

“I’ll take his spin” Amir announced fulfilling the task of his brother, then the bottle stopped and pointed at Eveline. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh truth”

“Out of all the guys here, who would you love to have as a boyfriend?” Amir asked making Eveline shrug her shoulders.

“I see all of you as my friends only, but If I really had to pick it would be…..Etienne, I guess”

“Oh pretty boy, you’ve got a chance” Amir joked making Etienne shake his head amused at the classmate. “Spin the bottle, genie” The Egyptian ordered observing the boy obey him and the bottle pointed in the end at Kagami.

“Truth or dare?” Etienne asked.

“I go with a dare” The blue-haired girl answered, then Etienne thought on something she could do and had gotten one in his mind. “I dare you to sing a song. Anyone you can. A paragraph of you one you know….. just a bit of it”

“Sure, but…..I’m not really that great in singing” Kagami pointed out a little abashed.

“Come on, we won’t judge you” Laura assured the blue-haired girl, which nodded.

“If you can’t sing in front of us, imagine everyone in underwear…..or like Adrien” Amir mentioned making the girls chuckle, except for Adrien, which felt embarrassed and removed the bra.

“I ain't forced to keep this forever,” Adrien noticed picking up his shirt to put it on.

“Or just close your eyes and imagine no one’s here” Eveline suggested earning a nod from the Japanese girl, which before she started took a deep breath and began to recite a song.

“_You threw that girl out, I can’t believe, that it ended like this. We were fighting so much, as it used to be,”_

Etienne nodded impressed at the first sentence of her song, then watched the others listen to the Japanese girl, attentive.

“You never told us she was talented” Eveline whispered to Adrien, which was as surprised as the other fencing mates seeing Kagami singing with closed eyes in serenity.

_“I get penalized without any reason. You made me fall, but I got up. On my feet, on my feet. You took a blade, threw it on me, hitting my bo-_ _oh-_ _dy. You stare in shock at this moment, there’s no bleeding of me. You stabbed me back, but nothing happened, I am Immortal….You stabbed again and nothing happened, I am Immo-o_ _h_ _-rtal,”_

The friends applauded at the girl, making her shut her eyes open in surprise, followed by Mohamed whistle from the bathroom while coming out as he also heard Kagami’s singing voice.

“Your voice is great Kagami, you should do that more often” Laura suggested the Japanese girl, which looked down at the floor embarrassed.

“Thanks” Kagami responded noticing all look at her charmed with her voice, then she looked down at the bottle still flustered with their attention on her and she spun the bottle around, watching it stop in front of herself, afterward Kagami spun the bottle again.

  
  


Hours later all of the fencing students were sleeping and two from the nine beds in the bedroom were empty, then the door of the bathroom opened up and Kagami Tsurugi got out closing the door behind her and walked past the balcony of the hotel room, then she noticed on the outside her friend Adrien lean on the wall of the balcony and walked at the closed door to see, what he was doing there on that time of the night. Kagami opened the door, then walked out to meet the blonde to catch him on his smartphone watching images from his gallery.

“Is everything alright?” Kagami asked, then Adrien looked back to see Kagami out there with him.

“Oh sure” He answered and looked back at his smartphone, then Kagami approached the friend to see he had a picture on his smartphone with himself and his mother when Adrien was younger the two sitting on a carousel on a vehicle shaped like a firetruck.

“You seemed to have a lot of fun on that picture” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the blonde.

“I think this was the last time I really had have a lot of fun since she…..disappeared” Adrien stated. “As good as I can remember”

“One day she will appear. You just need to believe in it”

“Yeah” Adrien replied. “It’s hard, mostly that you have no idea, where she is, and what exactly happened. That’s what makes my mind crazy when I think about my mom,”

“I believe that” Kagami affirmed patting her friend on the back. “Just keep having faith in it”

“Thank you” Adrien responded placing his arm around Kagami slowly pulling her into a hug. “Thank you”

“No problem. You know you can talk with me, even if I can’t solve anything of it,”

“I know. Thank you” Adrien said letting his arms down from Kagami.

“You’re coming in?”

“Later, I’m staying here for a while” Adrien answered earning a nod from the girl.

“Goodnight, Adrien”

“Good night, Kagami” Adrien wished seeing Kagami entering back into the bedroom to get back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

** **Chapter ** ** ** **9** **

The fencing class stood out in front of a fast-food local with their teacher getting themselves their lunch at the store while a few of the group were already sitting and eating, what they have bought.

“Amir, Mohamed, where did you get that kebab from?” Zeynep asked coming from the store with a box filled with chicken wings.

“Behind the Voletarium was a Pizzeria, that made them too” Mohamed answered. “It’s near to the Pegasus, where you guys have gone”

“Oh okay,” The tan-skinned girl answered, then on their table joined Adrien together with Kagami.

“You picked a hamburger?” Amir asked surprised at Adrien’s pick. 

“Yes. My father never let me have one” Adrien answered. “And I picked the most unhealthy one” Adrien explained with a wink making the brunette chuckle.

“Enjoying your free time without your father’s observation like a boss......You're a very good boy,” Complimented the Egyptian and his twin looked at Adrien’s combination to see the amount of cheese and bacon in it.

“Be careful, you don’t want to have a heart attack at that amount of bacon”

“No I won't, don’t worry,” Adrien said passing his finger on the amount of cheese, then held it down to his jacket, then his kwami Plagg looked out to see if anyone was watching and began to lick Adrien on his finger to get the bit of cheese off his hands.

“What did Kagami get?” Zeynep asked watching Kagami come back with a hot dog with ketchup and mayo spread over it and she sat down next to Adrien to see everyone’s with very hard foods on their hands.

“Oh I like hot dogs,” Mohamed said earning a nod from Adrien and Zeynep. “But with chicken sausage”

“I don’t even know, what normal hot dogs have” Adrien pointed out. “Is it pig or something?”

“Yes” Zeynep answered.

“I have tasted both once and I kind of couldn’t spot a difference to be honest,” Kagami told Adrien earning a nod.

“I could get one of that afterward. My taste buds are very good at recognizing the different tastes,” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the girl, then he bit on his hamburger and widened his eyes at the taste of the burger. “Wow, this is fantastic!” Adrien stated followed by another bite earning a nod from the twins.

“You have to taste another time the kebab. You sure will love it more, than the hamburger” Amir offered earning a nod from the blonde.

“Or Kebab pizza. This is thousand times better than a regular pizza” Mohamed added. “We could all share one or two of those pizzas tonight, right Mr. D’Argencourt?”

“Sure, we could eat on the outside of the pizzeria,” Armand answered watching Amir raise his fist in victory.

“Wow, today is a good day for eating,” Adrien said to Kagami watching her bite on the hot dog getting mayo on her cupid’s bow, making him tilt his right eyebrow up and she looked up at him while chewing then stopped as he kept staring at her like that.

“Is there something?” Kagami asked, then Adrien shook his head and grabbed his serviette to clean Kagami’s lips, then he stopped as he had suddenly done that and dropped the serviette on the table.

“Sorry, I don’t know how I came to do that. I was distracted and I saw the sauce over your lips and yeah…...awkward” Adrien responded unsure what to say about his distraction. Kagami chuckled and passed her finger over the cupid’s bow to remove the last bit of mayo off her.

“Thanks, Adrien. You could have just told me” Kagami answered. “But I found it cute, that you did that” She commented making Adrien blush a little, while Amir, Mohamed and Zeynep smirked at noticing the two look at each other.

“I think he had something else in his mind as she got dirty there” Amir mentioned making Zeynep snicker.

“I think you were the one to see that” Zeynep pointed out making Mohamed laugh.

“Hey!” Amir shouted making Zeynep laugh along with Mohamed getting the attention of Adrien and Kagami.

“What happened?” Adrien asked curious.

“Nothing special at all” Amir answered. “Hey, I’ve got a great idea for later. Have you two ever been in a spooky house?”

“No” Both answered.

“Is it that type of house, where you get scared by witches and all that?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the boy.

“I don’t know everything from in there, but I know that it is a spooky house” The Egyptian boy answered. “Wanna check it out later?”

“Sure, sounds great” Adrien responded, then looked at Kagami, which nodded.

“Good and afterward we can check out the blue fire and afterward head up to that one, we saw before splashing at the watching people” Amir suggested. “You know, that one at the wooden roller coaster”

Inside the darkness on a roller coaster, Adrien sat with Kagami in the same cart entering into a place based after an abandoned living room with mysterious paintings on the walls, which moved a little creepily to make an attempt on making the passengers feel scared.

“They’re not that scary” Adrien mentioned with a chuckle. “But the voice kinda is, except I have no idea, what he’s saying”

“Sounds like he’s challenging us telling we won’t make it through here” Kagami mentioned.

“**Booohooooohooooo Adrien!!!!!!” **Someone shut inside the spooky castle, then Adrien looked around wondering from where the voice came.

“Amir I know it’s you!” Adrien pointed out. “You didn’t have any success with scaring us” Adrien pointed out, then in front of their way a skeleton dropped down scaring Adrien and Kagami.

“Ahhhh!” Both screamed, then both laughed after realizing they were caught off-guard by a puppet.

“Woah I didn’t see that coming” Adrien mentioned looking at Kagami, which agreed, then the room got darker, that he could not see Kagami anymore in the darkness. “Wow now that’s real dark”

“Oh yes” Kagami agreed, then maniacal laughs rang all over the place, making Adrien swallow hard along with Kagami wondering, what expected the two in there. A voice talked in echoes along the room in the German language, making Adrien wonder what the voices were saying, then he felt Kagami lean with her back closer to him and he whispered near to her head, close as possible to her ear.

“Are you a little scared?” Adrien asked, then he felt a minor part of Kagami’s hair tickle his nose as she shook her head for a no. “You don’t look like someone, who’s scared of a haunted house” Adrien mentioned, then above the two passed a wind with black bat-like creatures pass over their heads making noise shrieking Adrien and Kagami, afterward Adrien felt Kagami’s arms around him, making him feel startled as she had got scared about the bats too.

“You know, you don’t have to say it to the others or anything you were afraid. I’m afraid too,” Adrien whispered. “I won’t tell anyone you were afraid”

“It’s just strange, cause this is all fake and I’m getting scared just because of some silly montages” Kagami answered. 

“This is a spooky house. It’s supposed to be scary, cause that’s the fun part of it” Adrien mentioned, then something made the cart shake rattle hard, followed by strange sounds scaring a distracted Kagami, which packed Adrien in the darkness on his jacket, making Adrien hit his chin on her head.

“Ouch” Kagami replied along with the blonde. “I’m sorry”

“It’s fine” Adrien replied, then Kagami had kept her hands on him and he moved his head down on her head to feel her hair touch his chin, then another maniacal laughter echoes through the dark, followed by a voice and lights turning on and off, then Adrien and Kagami gazed at each other seeing at the current position they were and Kagami sat back on her seat embarrassed at where she was while Adrien felt the same and passed his hand behind his neck.

“Excuse me” Kagami apologized, then from up a large zombie head flew down like a cannonball passing above the head of the two, which embraced each other afterward, then looked at each other and blushed at how close they were and the place got dark again and more laughter was heard in the room.

“I still have no idea, what he’s talking about,” Adrien noticed hearing Kagami giggle feeling a bit of air coming from her.

“You’re not the only one” Kagami agreed. “And hey it’s great, that you’re the one here with me”

“Really?” Adrien asked. “Even if I look more scared than I look like?”

“Yes and well…..you’re the one that doesn’t mind if I end up jump like this towards you or the other way around”

“That’s…...well good…... I don’t think everyone likes to have a random person jump at you in a spooky house” Adrien mentioned with a chuckle earning a nod from Kagami.

“Sure the others aren’t quite random strange people, but my relationship state with them isn’t as great as it is with you. You’re like a best friend to me,”  
“I believe you could call me that”

“Well, you’re the only friend my mother allows me to see, so I do agree with it,” Kagami said earning a nod from Adrien, then the atmosphere got a little lighter, so the two friends could see each other again sitting close to each other, then both looked at the front to see them arrive behind another cart, which was a few meters in front of them.

“That was a short ride” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the girl, then the cart docked behind the other and the two pulled up the safety bar and Adrien got out first, then helped Kagami up and they left the place watching the carts tax away so the next ones could come.

“Maybe there’s more in the room there” Kagami pointed at an open door, where a couple of tourists stood looking around, then the two good friends entered into the room and looked around at the octagonal-shaped room with old candle lights on the top and a few normal frames on the walls, then another duo of girls ran into the room, afterward the door got closed loud, shrieking a few of the visitors. “Oh I was right”  
A man voice through a speaker talked again and all looked up to listen to the voice, then Adrien chuckled and rolled his eyes at Kagami, which smiled amused at the friend, after the end of the comment of the voice recording a burst of evil laughter followed and the room turned dark and loud ghost noises and cracking wood bars rang over the room. Adrien felt the people around him move together tighter, then he grabbed Kagami’s hand in the darkness, then felt the girl get closer to him as the noises were getting mixed up with a maniacal laughter and lights started to blink hastily and at the end the room turned dark again and one light illuminated up at the top to see from a whole a mummy appear groaning making all the inmates of the room scream and get closer to each other in fright as they saw the mummy. Afterward a few laughed and the lights got turned on normally, followed by a voice speaking and another door open, so the first few guests could leave. Adrien and Kagami were clinched on each other and a few other persons were clung on the back of the blonde, which rolled his eyes back at the persons, which got embarrassed as they saw they hugged a strange guy and got off him smiling abashedly. Adrien chuckled and looked at Kagami, which held him on his jacket and rolled her eyes up at him to see him there with a confused look on his face about the other people, then the two laughed and moved along with the people out of the room following a corridor with frames and a cage with a skeleton in it looking at the persons passing by.

“Now that was the weird moment with random people” Adrien pointed out earning a nod from Kagami, then they left the house on the exit and waited there together, then Adrien noticed he still was holding his hand and looked at her, which had her eyes glued at the entrance. “Uh it was very entertaining in there…..in a funny way” Adrien mentioned watching Kagami look at him to nod. “What do you think about the others?”

“The twins surely are having a lot of fun in there” Kagami answered with a chuckle, then kept looking together at the exit waiting for their friends a little unaware that the two still had their hands together. 


	10. Chapter 10

** **Chapter ** ** ** **10** **

Around 5 am the group entered into a large boat on a log ride and the first of the group passing the third row was Laura, which left on the other side and observed the group entering.

“Aren’t you coming?” Mohamed asked watching the girl shake her head. 

“I’m a little scared of this” Laura answered.  
“It’s not that bad Laura, it’s just a little arc, that goes backward the rest of the ride is forward” Zeynep explained, making Laura shrug her shoulders.

“I’m still not sure”

“Come, we’re all here in it together” Adrien mentioned. “We’re right here with you”

“Come to me, Adrien and Eveline” Kagami suggested the girl, which shrugged her shoulders and before Laura took a decision the bars were put down and the staff went to check it out and the girl waved at the friends.

“See you later,” Eveline and Zeynep said and the group looked forward at the boat being pulled up on the rail and Adrien looked at the side along with Eveline, Kagami, Amir and Mohamed to see on the other side another boat turn around on a wheel, that was installed on the top of the mountain, afterward the boat slid down the water covered track down followed by a loud splash on the water.

“Ready to get wet on this ride again?” Amir asked the blonde boy, which grinned at the Egyptian boy.

“We two were unlucky at the rafting attraction,” Adrien mentioned. 

“And I wasn’t lucky at the photo in the end. I was hidden behind the seat along with Eveline,”

“I wasn’t aware, where the camera was” Kagami explained. “I read the signs, but I couldn’t spot”

“I spotted it when it was late” Adrien admitted earning a nod from the group. Kagami looked over the boat at a curve of a wooden rollercoaster, then she grabbed Adrien’s arm to get his attention and pointed down at it at the moment a combination of carts passed by with screaming passengers. “We have to go there too” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

“You two have to try out the blue fire. I tell you, you will love the adrenaline kick in that one” Mohamed told having eye contact with Adrien, which looked behind at the twins.

“Sure, sounds interesting” Adrien agreed. “Can we get after this ride something to eat? I’m hungry”

“You ate two portions and three deserts and you’re hungry again?” Kagami asked surprised at Adrien’s comment, earning a nod from the blonde. “Woah”

“Don’t worry, we will get you some food” Eveline stated, then the boat arrived on the first turntable, which turned their boat slowly, so they drop on the U-shaped rail on their back. “Oh boy”

“We’re going down!” Mohamed announced, followed by a scream, which his friends and other visitors of the ride did as the boat passed over the halfpipe-like rail arriving the second turntable.

“That felt so deeper than it looked like” Eveline admitted earning a nod from the seatmates next to her.

“I wonder, what you’re going to say about the next one” Kagami mentioned making the girl shrug her shoulder along with Adrien.

“It looks really steep, to be honest,” Mohamed mentioned looking from the left side out at the last part of their ride while they were being rotated slowly.

“This means more fun” Amir pointed out with a smirk, then the boat slowly rolled further at the downfall and it ran down the rails making all inmates scream. At the fall they passed under the bridge, where the track of the wooden roller coaster passed by followed by a small hump, which leads under a broken ship mast and in the end the railway disappeared under the shallow and the boat splashed on the water, causing the water to squint all over the sides of the vehicle causing a few inmates to get wet.

“Woohoo!” Adrien shouted excited as he got splashed a bit with water, then adjusted his hair to the side and looked at Kagami and Eveline, which had gotten wetter than him and started to laugh. “Wow, you two are completely wet!”

“I know!” Kagami agreed moving her fringe from her eyes to look at the blonde. “Now you just need shampoo”

“I really do” Adrien agreed taking his hair together to wring the liquid out of it. “I hope I won’t get a cold from this”

“Same, but for now on it’s pretty hot out here” Kagami mentioned, then Amir looked above the bench at the two.

“That’s because I’m here with you guys” Amir mentioned making Kagami shake her head amused at the boy’s comment. Adrien observed the boat, which was a few kilometers away from the start, which was inside a small stone-made house with a large ship beside it and noticed near the building a water fountain squint up water in the air.

“Isn’t that, what people call a geyser?” Adrien pointed out making Kagami shrug her shoulder.

“No that’s just a fountain” Eveline answered. “A geyser works differently. Far down under the earth gets heat with the help of the mag…..” Eveline began, then beside the boat, a fountain squinted water aiming Jean, Amir and three other inmates and another few inmates laughed at the misfortune of the other persons.

“Now we’re all wet” Adrien mentioned making Kagami chuckle at his comment.

“Be careful, the second one might get one of us” Eveline warned making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“I feel like that one already was enough for us”

“Yeah” Kagami agreed. “I think getting something to eat right now would be good, so we could get all dry, while we're out eating”

“Yeah, we should” Eveline agreed.

“Has anyone of you appetite on chocolate or just me?” Zeynep asked the group.

“I wouldn’t mind eating some” Mohamed answered.

“Same” Adrien added.

“I think I have the perfect place for us to get some food” Zeynep suggested holding up her map to show it to the friends. “They make crepes filled with chocolate”

“I like that idea,” Adrien said making the Turkish girl smile.

  
  


  
  


Outside of a coffee, the teens sat together around a table eating, therefore Adrien appeared with a pancake spread with lots of chocolate cream over it and he sat down between Kagami and Mohamed, which were both eating a crepe filled with marmalade.

“I just love the chocolate cream they put over them,” Adrien said picking his fork and knife to cut a large bit of the pancake and introduced it into his mouth.

“The pancake looks quite delicious” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from Adrien.

“It is” He answered licking his lips after his first bite. “Do you want to taste a bit?”

“If you don’t mind it” Kagami responded watching Adrien cut out a large triangle off his pancake, then let Kagami pick it to taste it. “Mmh I like it” Kagami stated making Adrien smile and cut a larger bit of his pancake to hand it out to the girl. “No Adrien, it’s not necessary”

“It’s fine, I’d like you to have a bit” Adrien answered watching Kagami nod in defeat at the blonde, then cut another bit off the pancake the blonde gave her.

“Sharing is caring, right?” Amir asked the blonde, which shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess so” Adrien responded. “I like it to share with people”

“Do you think we have time for another ride?” Mohamed asked the Turkish girl, which shrugged her shoulders.

“Depends on how long we have to wait” The tan-skinned girl answered.

“Let’s take those rides, that have less than 30 or 20 minutes of waiting” Suggested Laura, earning a nod from a few of the group.

“That one with the Da Vinci plane thing, only had 15 minutes of waiting time as we passed there” Jean mentioned.

“Where is that again?” Amir asked. “Italy?”

“Yeah”

“We could go there, yes” Eveline answered.

“Must be like riding a bicycle. You know because of the pedals” Adrien explained shoving into his mouth a bigger bit of his pancake.

“Probably” Laura replied, then widened his eyes as Adrien had gotten chocolate over his lips, then began to giggle at how he looked like now.

“What’s so funny? Adrien asked, then Amir laughed too and Mohamed pointed at his own lips, so Adrien would get what he meant and he glanced down at himself to see a bit of chocolate on his cupid’s bow. “Oh”

“Here” Kagami passed her finger over his lips, then rolled her eyes up at his locking her chestnut brown in his emerald green eyes, which had moved up at the girl, then he smiled as the girl took her finger away to lick the chocolate off her finger making him chuckle.

“Hehe”

“That was weird” Jean mentioned followed by Eveline covering the boy’s mouth, shrieking him.

Kagami continued eating her crepe and left her hand on the table in front of the fencing mates, then Adrien took another bite of his pancake and looked at Kagami’s hand lying free in the middle of the table, then pondered about something, then he smiled and placed his hand over the girl’s hand, stopping her from eating and rolling her eyes up at the blonde, which looked at the girl

beginning to smile enchanted at the girl, which smiled at his approach and placed her hand over Adrien’s making him roll his eyes down shyly blushing followed by Kagami, which did a similar pose.

Jean, Eveline and Laura exchanged looks with the other noticing the two fencing stars getting very close with each other, while the twins just gazed at them neutrally, then Amir had an idea and placed his hand over Kagami’s making her wide her eyes in confusion and she stared at the boy, which began to laugh.

“I used to do this game with grandpa back in St. Denis, ” Jean mentioned placing his hand over Amir’s, then Eveline added her hand too.

“I’ll go in” Zeynep added placing her hand over Jean’s followed by Mohamed.

“Uh…..what’s actually happening?” Adrien asked looking at everyone suddenly placing their one hand over Adrien and Kagami’s.

“It’s a game, duh,” Amir said. “Put your other hand over Mohamed’s,” The twin instructed earning a nod from Adrien, which placed his hand over Mohamed’s afterward Kagami did the same, followed by Amir, Jean, Zeynep and Mohamed.

“Now you have to take your first hand out and place it on the top, then we all continue until someone decides to remove its own hand to cause the person to place the hand over its own and lose” Eveline instructed the blonde, which nodded, then watched Kagami place her hand over his and smile at him, then the concurrents placed their second hand over each other until Adrien could start with his first hand again, joined by Kagami, then during the game Amir chuckled and removed his hand to hit with his flat hand on Mohamed’s shrieking him, but making the group around them laugh.

“Amir!” Mohamed shouted getting up from the chair, then he raised his hand up, followed by Amir and both ended up slapping each other on the face, making the friends laugh louder.

“You two are impossible!” Eveline announced.

“You guys were right. They’re really making things funnier” Kagami confessed exchanging looks with Adrien, which nodded, then after Kagami gazed back at the friends Adrien sank his head down sad about his chances being reduced due to the interruption of the two brothers.


	11. Chapter 11

** **Chapter ** ** ** **1********1** **

At night the group sat together in a circle laughing as they were playing truth or dare again like the last night.

“Oh, that’s what the sentence means” Adrien answered earning a nod from Mohamed. “To be honest, my father’s assistant Nathalie explained to me all those things once, when I once wake up with a…..you know…...”

“Haven’t you got that at school like us?” Zeynep asked. “At least since you got put at the Françoise Dupont”

“Nope” Adrien responded.

“I’ve had it about half a year ago” Kagami answered. “But I was more or less aware of what that was”

“You guys have it lucky, while we have to suffer every month with our girl problem, you can just have that minor issue in your pants” Eveline complained making Amir chuckle.

“You know none of all like it to wake up with a boner, mostly when we really need to use the toilet,” The twin stated making the girls laugh at the imagination.

“Can we move on, this is kinda weird?” Laura asked, then Adrien spun the bottle around, which stopped in front of Zeynep.

“Truth or dare?” Adrien asked.

“Truth” The raven-haired girl answered.

“Do you write your own diary?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the girl.

“Aww” A few students replied making Zeynep blush a little.

“I’d like to read the past things I did and didn’t do. Sometimes I have to laugh or cringe at things I did in the past too”

“I know that” Mohamed compared earning a nod from the girl, which spun the bottle around which stopped in front of Kagami.

“Truth or dare?” Zeynep asked.

“Uhm Truth” Kagami answered.

“Since you and Adrien are really good friends, tell me…...what’s your least favorite thing about Adrien?” The girl asked leaving Kagami wonder, what exactly she doesn’t like about Adrien. Kagami thought for a minute, while the others waited for her to answer, then Etienne whispered into Zeynep’s ears.

“Are you sure there is something dislike-able about him?” Zeynep shrugged her shoulders, then Kagami had found something and looked at her friend Adrien.

“Don’t take it too personal, Adrien. I still like you for who you are” Kagami began, then earned an understanding nod from the blonde. “Most of the times, when you act before you think kind of bugs me a lot”

“Oh, that…..yeah I’ve got that a lot” Adrien confessed scratching the back of his neck.

“I love the face he’s doing right now” Etienne pointed out. “He looks so innocent,”

“It’s called baby face” Mohamed pointed out, making Adrien blush at the comment of the Egyptian boy and Kagami smiled at seeing the embarrassed friend. She spun the bottle, watching it stop in front of her friend Adrien, which widened his eyes surprised at the pick then the girl looked at him.

“Dare” Adrien responded earning a nod from the Japanese girl, which thought about a dare he could do. Kagami had an idea, then got up on her feet walking up at Adrien, which tilt his head at the approach of the girl.

“My dare for you is to spin the bottle to pick our next concurrent, which will debate you on pushups” Kagami stated earning a nod from Adrien which spun the bottle, waiting for it to stop and the chosen one was Mohamed.

“Good,” Kagami said spinning the bottle which stopped in front of Zeynep, then she got up while rolling her eyes believing she had to participate in Kagami’s idea. “Adrien and Mohamed, you two compete against each other on a pushup debate and both of you have me or Zeynep sitting on your back”

“Lucky you two aren’t that heavy” Mohamed mentioned going down on his arms and legs, then Zeynep sat over Mohamed’s back as if he was a horse, while Kagami sat from the side on Adrien’s back, then looked down at him.

“Shall I sit like Zeynep or is this okay?” Kagami asked watching the way Zeynep sat over his friend, then Adrien shook his head.

“Maybe you should cross your legs over my back when you’re sitting…..If you don’t mind” Adrien answered a little abashed at the thought of Kagami sitting over his back as if she was a rider of a horse, then Kagami adjusted her legs over Adrien’s back and placed her hands in the middle of his back.

“Alright, the first one to reach…...15 pushups wins” Kagami announced. “Will you be the referee, Etienne?” Kagami asked earning a nod from the boy.

“Laura and I will count” Eveline announced both taking place next to Etienne to check the two boys out, which lied on the ground with their belly and the girls over them.

“Okay…..three, two, one…..go!” Etienne shouted, then the two tall boys began to move themselves up with the girls on their back, then went down to the floor, then repeated the same task again a little slower than usual with the two girls counting.

“Come on bro, you can do that!” Amir cheered for his twin brother giving him the inspiration to try to improve, but after six pushups Zeynep lost her equilibrium and felt down on the ground. “No!”

“You’re on the seventh. You’re doing it well,” Kagami stated watching Adrien continue to move his arms up and down, then he had an idea and after we went down, he placed his right arm behind his back and used his left hand to lift himself up along with Kagami slowly. “No, no, no, that’s too hard” Kagami pointed out and fell down on the floor with Kagami on his back, then he looked at Mohamed, which had gotten back on their route and Adrien helped Kagami back on him, then continued to do the pushups trying to surpass Mohamed and before Mohamed had his last pushup he fell down on the ground, then Amir moved Mohamed’s head to help him up.

“Get up! You only need to do one!”

“You can do that Adrien!” Kagami cheered for the blonde, which kept working on the pushups and Mohamed was back in game to do one last push up and he felt down on the ground, followed by Adrien and Etienne made a bell noise with his voice.

“Okay I have to admit it was a good challenge, but both of you reached the top at the same time in the end” Etienne explained. “You two really counted 15, right?”

“Yeah” Both girls answered.

“I’m not sure, but I think we didn’t really have 15” Zeynep confessed. “I’ve seen Adrien do about four or five after we felt down”

“So then we’re the winners?” Kagami asked making Etienne shrug his shoulder.

“Maybe”

“A tie is okay too,” Kagami said looking at Adrien cross his arms to lie his head over them and sigh at the practice.

“My arms hurt a little” Adrien mentioned, then shrieked as Kagami placed her hands over his shoulders beginning to knead them making him groan at the massage she offered him. “Oh yeah, I like that” Adrien mentioned closing his eyes making Kagami shake her head amused at the blonde’s reaction at her massage.

“You know I’m not going to do that for the rest of the evening, right?” Kagami asked earning a nod from the blonde.

“Sure, but I enjoy the bit I get,” Adrien said, then moved his arm further to spin the bottle badly, which stopped in front of Mohamed. “Truth or dare?”  
“Truth” Mohamed replied sitting up on the ground along with Zeynep.

“Do you want kids in the future?” Adrien asked making the brunette boy shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know” The boy answered. “I’m still sixteen. I have no idea, what I want to do yet”

“Okay” Adrien responded watching Mohamed spin the bottle, which landed in front of Laura.

“Truth or dare?” Mohamed asked.

“Uh dare” Laura answered, them Mohamed thought about, what she could do, then he picked up the amusement park map to look at it, then sighed.

“Why must this be in French?”

“So that we understand it?” Zeynep asked confused about Mohamed’s question.

“Okay I have a better idea, I go to fanfiction and pick out the first fanfiction, that appears on the page and you have to read a few lines from it,” Mohamed said picking his smartphone out to look for one.

“Chloé writes fanfiction too” Adrien mentioned.

“So do I” Etienne added. “It’s a fun way to spend the time on rainy days”

“My mother takes me out on rainy days to practice kendo with her, cause I should be like Tomoe Gozen, who fought on any weather and day” Kagami mentioned removing her hands from Adrien, which listened to Kagami and sank his head at how coldly her mother treats Kagami.

“Why is your mother doing that?” Zeynep asked. “Are you going to be used for something like a war or what?”

“She just wants me to be independent and be able to know how to fight,” Kagami explained. “All women in the Tsurugi clan had to, so have I”

“Good I’m glad my parents are that strict” Zeynep mentioned earning a nod from Amir and Mohamed.

“Man I’m already imagining how awful your lives would be if your parents married each other” Etienne mentioned watching Adrien sat up next to the blue-haired girl.

“That would be a cat-astrophy,” Adrien said making Etienne furrow his eyebrows.

“Uh exactly,” Etienne replied then Mohamed handed out his smartphone to Laura, which shut her eyes open at the first sentences of the fanfiction Mohamed encountered.

“The warriors were driving their car home. Did you see something suspicious, asked Samantha. No, I didn’t, what about you, Danny-poo?” Laura read making a few of the classmates chuckle at the sentence. “Danny-poo, wake up. Wake up! Whoa, shut up woman…..oh sorry, uhm, what happened? Samantha asked you something and you were busy hearing music with your mp3 player”

“What kind of fanfiction is that?” Adrien asked making Laura shrug her shoulders.

“The four warriors of Paris” Laura read, making the blonde shrug his shoulders.

“Never heard of it”

“Same” Laura answered giving Mohamed his smartphone back, therefore she spun the bottle on the ground, which stopped in front of Amir.

“Truth or dare?” Laura asked.

“Dare me, Laura” Amir answered with a smirk, then Laura copied his facial expression.

“I will pick up Etienne’s smartphone and call someone on his phone list, where you have to confess the person and I try to convince him or her you really love her or him,” Laura said making Amir crease his eyebrows annoyed.

“I hate you,” Amir said watching Laura press on a random phone number, then she handed him out the smartphone, then he waited for the person to attend it.

“_Hello?”  
_“Hey baby, it’s me…..uhm Adrien Agreste” Amir lied making the blonde drop his mouth shocked about his lie. “I just wanted to tell you, that I’ve been observing you from afar, admiring you. Your voice is…..as smooth as silk and…...”

The friends began to chuckle, but then they covered their mouths trying to hold it back to not drop Amir’s confession. Amir covered the smartphone to glare at the friends, which were holding back their laughs.

“You’re lucky you’re not in my place, you don’t even know, how to confess to someone!”

“_Amir, I know it’s you. Give Etienne his smartphone back immediately or you’ll receive detention after you’re back from the trip!” _

“Fuck, it’s Mrs. Mendeleiev” Mohamed mentioned looking at Etienne, which gulped at the coincidence of the picked number. Amir turned the phone off and gave it back to Etienne blushing embarrassed at the person he was confessing to.

“Don’t misuse my name again for something. You know you could ruin my father’s brand and cause a bigger tension between me and him”

“Chillax, it’s not like the FBI heard us” Amir assured moving the bottle watching it spin along with the group, then it landed in front of Kagami.

“Truth or dare?” Amir asked.

“Dare me,” Kagami asked making Amir rib his hands together making Adrien gulp knowing he was going to ask her something bad.

“I dare you to set your phone on anon and to prank call your mother” Amir announced making Kagami drop her mouth in shock.

“But…..how am I going to do that?” Kagami asked. “She will recognize my voice”

“You can try to distort your voice” Etienne suggested.

“How?”

“You can hold a napkin or your hand in front of your mouth to distort it?” Adrien suggested. “That’s how I tricked out Miss Bustier once, when…...I was ill and embarrassed to tell, what I had”

“Okay, will you help me?” Kagami asked earning a nod from Adrien, which entered into the settings of his smartphone to change it to the anon mode and he opened the number field and Kagami typed down the phone number of her mother and pressed the green button. Adrien formed his hand into a fist and held it in front of Kagami’s mouth, then looked at her, which was a little worried about the phonecall, then Adrien gave her a small, reassuring smile at the girl, which inhaled and exhaled calmly, then heard her mother answer.

“_Hello?”_

“Uhm….good evening Mrs. Tsurugi. My name is Lady Ruby. I’m the successor of the Scandinavian royalty and I’d like to….invite your son to our prom at our palace”

“_Son? I don’t have a son and there is no Lady Ruby of Sweden,”_

“UH I didn’t say Sweden” Kagami corrected.

“_Who do you think you are to be making a fool out of me?”_

“_Uh?” Kagami stammered, then Adrien whispered into Kagami’s ear. “A very decent person,”_  
“What? And you’re telling me that by going anon? This is all just a stupid trick, isn’t it?”  
“I have to be safe on calling out of here. You know lots of fans, paparazzi and all that. Who knows, what they’ll do to get close to royals,”

“The only thing you’re royal of is from stupidity,” Tomoe said making the people around Kagami chuckle.

“Okay, if you don’t want to accept our invitation, pity. We’ll be inviting another more classy family. Have a nice evening,” Kagami wished turning the smartphone off, afterward all applauded at Kagami’s job, then Kagami smiled and looked at Adrien, which gave her a thumb up. “That really was fun”

“You really should do that to my father too” Adrien mentioned making the girl giggle.

“No, I think this already was enough for me”

“Too bad. I liked it” Amir said watching Kagami spin the bottle, which stopped in front of him. “Oh I pick dare”

“The next person, where the bottle stops you will have to carry him on piggyback” Kagami announced earning a nod from the boy, which spun the bottle seeing it land in front of Adrien.

“Good” Adrien responded therefore Amir went down on his knees, so Adrien could get on his back and Amir got up with the boy making him hit his head on the top. “Ouch!”

“Sorry” Amir apologized. “Who’s next?”

“I’ll take the spin for you, ” Mohamed said spinning the bottle for his brother watching it stop in front of Eveline.

“Truth or dare?” Amir asked.

“Dare” Eveline answered.

“Spin the bottle and the person, who gets aimed by it, you will have to carry on your back and have you will have to try to push each other down” Amir announced, then Eveline spun the bottle, which stopped in front of Kagami.

“Oh, I like that idea,” Kagami said, then Eveline ducked down for the Japanese girl to get up on her back and she got up with Kagami and approached Adrien and Amir. The two fencing pros held each other’s hands trying to push each other away with the help of their friends.

“Eveline, have you got a nice sight in there?” Amir asked as Kagami’s skirt almost covered Eveline’s eyes.

“I see you would love to be in this place,” Eveline mentioned with a chuckle, while Kagami shook her head at their talk.

“I see around you all I really need to wear my leggings,” Kagami stated making Amir chuckle.

“I think Monsieur up-my-shoulders would like the opposite”

“You’re talking nonsense” Adrien mentioned noticing Kagami chuckle. “Oh look who’s being defeated now”

“You think you will defeat me, huh?” Kagami asked with a laugh, then Adrien grinned trying to push the blue-haired away.

“Go on banana-head. We’re winning” Amir cheered, then Eveline smirked and moved Amir’s right feet away with hers, shrieking him moving back from her tripping over a suitcase, that lied in front of a bed and Amir fell on the bed with Eveline and Adrien landed on the other side of the bed down on the ground with Kagami, all laughing about the mishap.

“You cheated Eveline, I didn’t expect this from you” Amir mentioned watching the girl sat up and laugh.

“I’m surprised I didn’t hit my head again” Adrien mentioned chuckling, followed by Kagami, which lied over the blonde laughing too, then she looked down at the friend, which stopped laughing and noticed the girl lying over him, then he puckered with his right eyebrow with a flirty expression making Kagami smile amused at the blonde, then she nudged with her nose on his, making him wide his eyes surprised at the girl’s move. Adrien gave the girl a charming smile after she looked up at his face, then the two noticed Amir look from the side at the two lovebirds and waved at them.

“Hey, a little tip from guy to guy. Grab her on the butt, and it will be perfect” Amir said watching Adrien roll his eyes at Kagami turning red along with the girl, which looked at herself, which lied in an inappropriate position and sat down on the floor, embarrassed about it.

“Amir we love you, but you really should stop making things sounds awkward. You know not all of us are 16 like you and Mohamed”

“I know, I’m just joking,” Amir said watching Adrien and Kagami sat up on the ground, then exchange looks with each other afterward they looked away from each other awkwardly.

“Shall we continue the game or should we take a break?” Zeynep asked.

“Maybe a break” Mohamed suggested. “Later, who wants can continue”

“Sounds good” Etienne answered with a nod along with the other fencing comrades.


	12. Chapter 12

** **Chapter ** ** ** **1********2** **

The next morning Adrien leaned on the wall looking at his smartphone on his profile at posted images of his friends, while the rest of the class were sleeping. The door next to him opened up and Kagami got out, then Adrien placed his phone back and the two walked together out of the room and walked the corridor along.

“Did you sleep well tonight?” Adrien asked earning a nod from Kagami. 

“Really good” Kagami answered. “What about you?” 

“Also good” The blonde responded, then the two arrived at the elevator, where a bellhop came out pulling a small cart with suitcases on it and Adrien extended his arms out at the entrance to sign the friend to get in first making her smile and enter, followed by the blonde.

“Thanks,” Kagami said watching Adrien press the EG button, then the two stood beside each other watching the elevator close its door.

“Remember the week I left with my father to a photoshoot at one of Europe’s largest shopping malls?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the girl. “They had these elevators with only the doors and alarm buttons on the inside and you had to press for the level you had to go on the outside”

“Well that’s different”

“Yeah, it’s kind of complicated, when more people are around and need to wait longer when certain elevators don’t stop where they want,”

“Sounds weird. I never saw that”

“Well, that’s almost a year ago, maybe I got it wrong saved in my head. But I remember the buttons on the outside”

“Alright,” Kagami answered, then the elevator opened the door and the two head out making their way to the restaurant to the buffet, where people were getting their breakfast together.

“I’m going to get myself Muesli, some cereals, cheese and some orange juice” Adrien mentioned ribbing his hands together making Kagami chuckle at his big lust of food in the morning.

“I’ll be fine with Muesli” Kagami responded. “That’s quite delicious”

“Yeah, it is” Adrien agreed standing behind the queue with Kagami looking at the two kids in front of them getting themselves cereals.

“If you want I can already take you some cereals” Kagami suggested making Adrien shrug his shoulders, then both moved forward as the queue went further, then as Adrien had been in line together with the blue-haired girl he reached for the jug and she grabbed it first, followed by Adrien grabbing her on the top of her hand widening his eyes in surprise at the coincidence. Adrien grinned abashed at the situation, while Kagami smiled amused at his reaction, then he took his hand down and let Kagami put the cereals on his bowl and she gave the bowl back to him earning a soft smile of the blonde. Kagami moved on, then Adrien followed her and stopped to pick up the muesli mixture with the yogurt and various types of cut fruit and moved on passing by Kagami close to the buffet with the various types of cheese and raw meat and Adrien looked behind him for anyone to be looking at him, then he opened his jacket for Plagg to look out at the amount of cheese, afterward, he rolled his tongue out drooling at the sight of the large variations of milk products, then Adrien picked a fork and picked out one of each sort up onto a plate he took from a pile next to the buffet.

“You’re the best Adrien,” Plagg said making the blonde smile, which continued and stopped behind Kagami, which was at the fruit buffet trying to find a fruit she wanted to take.

Adrien heard a child applauding, then he looked across the room to see a man carrying on his two arms five plates to the table where his wife, two kids and the clapping infant were giving Adrien an idea, then he adjusted his muesli bowl on his right hand, then added his cheese plate over the bowl at his thumb and his small finger then moved his arm a little to check the safety and raised his free arm in victory. Adrien went behind Kagami, which took onto her plate a slice of bread and looked through the round Étagère and picked out a honey-flavored cream out and she looked back to see Adrien carrying the plates differently.

“Nice” Kagami mentioned, then Adrien moved his free hand signaling her to give him out her plate. “Okay” She gave him her one plate with the muesli and had only the one with the apple and bread on it.

“Put your last plate over the fingers here,” Adrien asked making Kagami crease her eyebrows a little worried about his idea.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes, I’ll do fine,” Adrien said, then Kagami added carefully her plate over Adrien’s fingers, then he walked along with her towards the table, then he slowed down as on his right hand his cheese plate began to move.

“Do you need help?” Kagami asked watching Adrien shake his head, moving further to the table, then Kagami observed him approach the table, then he stopped at the table to figure out how to put all the four plates down.

“Well, I forgot how that guy did that” Adrien mentioned watching Kagami take the fourth plate down.

“Come you can do those three,” Kagami said watching Adrien place Kagami’s muesli in front of the table and at the same moment the cheese plate on his arms felt down and Adrien tried to catch it, but failed.

“Didn’t go the way I expected” Adrien said placing his muesli down on the table, then he went down to pick up the cheese along with the help of Kagami. “Sorry, I had found this move fascinating and wanted to show it to you, but it’s not as easy as it looked like”

“I found it cute, that you tried it out” Kagami mentioned dropping the cheese bits along with Adrien on the plate. “You just need to know how to hold your balance with them and you will make it well”

“Exactly” Adrien agreed, then he got up along with her and he pulled out quick a chair for Kagami to sit down, making Kagami shake her head playfully at Adrien’s gentleman behavior, then she sat down on the chair and Adrien took the seat in front of her.

“I can’t believe today is our last day here at the park” Kagami mentioned. “And we haven’t managed to see all of it”

“I know” Adrien agreed. “I still want to visit the great one in silver,”

“The one going around the park?” Kagami asked earning a nod from the blonde. “I believe you”

“So far I know only around three or four attractions are missing. Until the end of our day, probably around 5 pm or otherwise, Mr. D’Argencourt says something else we will have visited them too. Eventually, we might be able to repeat one or two”

“We will have to see it when the others are here too”

“Yes and while they’re up there, we’ve got enough time to breakfast together and chat until they get ready too” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from Kagami, then both began to eat and Adrien observed Kagami eating and his kwami pulled the blonde on the shirt and pointed at the girl, making Adrien wide his eyes at Plagg’s signal. “Kagami, when we’re back in Paris…..what would you say, if someone like a good friend of yours wanted to go out with you to I don’t know….a an evening at the cinema or a picnic as an example. What would you say?” Adrien asked making Kagami titter shortly at his question.

“You’re asking me out on a date?” She asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“Well, it’s not necessarily a date, unless you want to?” The blonde responded, making the girl smile and place her hand in the middle of the table.

“I’d love to go out with you” Kagami answered. “Even if we got the strictest parents in the world we’ll find a way or another to have one”

Adrien smiled and placed his hand on Kagami’s making her smile, then he slowly leaned his head forwards going in for a kiss, then someone screamed shrieking Adrien and Kagami, which looked to the direction of the scream to spot on the ground Adrien’s kwami Plagg look at the woman in shock as she had noticed him. Plagg sat down on the floor like a cat and meowed.

“Where did that cat come from?” Kagami asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders, then Plagg disappeared under the table.

“I will take care of this cat ma’am. It’s just a kitten” Adrien mentioned.

“It looks like a rat!” The woman complained about it with a disgusted face, then Adrien got under the tablecloth to catch Plagg nibbling on a bit of cheese.

“Plagg, are you crazy?”

“I was for two seconds on the ground and that woman decided to scream her lungs out calling me a rat” Plagg complained. “Do I look like a rat to you?”

“Of course not” Adrien mentioned. “Come we have to pretend, that I’m getting you out of here before someone of the staff does it”

“Okay” Plagg answered, then Adrien moved his head out of the table and got up.

“I’m going to bring this kitten out of here” Adrien mentioned picking the plate with the cheese, then walked out of the restaurant at the corridor and entered into the first door, which was a laundry room. “Okay we’re safe,” Adrien said. “I just wonder, if there’s a light”

“Maybe next to the door” Plagg mentioned, then Adrien searched at the door for the light, then someone opened the door and Adrien turned on the light and shut his eyes wide as he spotted Kagami there looking at him bewildered.

“Uh…..” Adrien gazed at the girl confused while Plagg floated beside the blonde looking at the girl too.

“What’s up?” Plagg asked making Kagami furrow her eyebrows at the comment, then Adrien pulled Kagami into the laundry room and closed the door behind them.

“Is that a kwami?” Kagami asked, then Adrien placed his index finger in front of Kagami to shush her followed by watching her turn a little pink on her cheeks.

“You won’t tell that anyone, right?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the blue-haired girl. “Yes, this is my kwami Plagg. I’m the one, that is hidden under Cat Noir’s mask and I also know, that you know about kwamis, at least about Longg,”

“Well I had noticed during the times I saw you fighting as Cat Noir and the times we fenced together how alike your fighting style was and the jokes you two make. I had no doubts that you could be him, otherwise, it could also be a coincidence”

“You were right all along” Adrien pointed out. “Why did you follow me actually?”

“I had the feeling you may have needed help if it really was a kwami, so I followed you so I could help you out, when necessary”

“We’re fine for now. I managed to get out of there and I think no one else saw him” Adrien explained, then he heard Plagg burp after he ate a few cheese bits from the plate. “But hey it’s great, that you know about my other life. You know how hard it is to keep things to yourself you can’t talk with no one else besides Plagg? I mean some things are fine, others Plagg can’t really help me out, cause he’s not familiar with them,”

“I believe you that” Kagami answered making Adrien smile, then behind them the door opened and a hotel manager appeared and shrieked as she caught Adrien there with Kagami, which noticed the woman there.

“Oh, you caught me overeating cheese” Adrien pretended to be shocked at Kagami being there with him, making the woman furrow her eyebrows bewildered at the blonde’s behavior.

“Oh, what a pity. What if we didn’t have your medicine?” Kagami asked. “You’d be having issues with your digestion,” Kagami said grabbing him by the arm guiding him out while carrying the plate, then the woman entered into the room and the two friends looked back to see the woman was gone.

“Well played” Adrien complimented. “Thanks for the save”

“That’s what friends are here for” Kagami responded. “But if you don’t mind, I’d like to know how you feel about your second part of your life. But just if you want to say it, I’m okay if you think you should keep that for yourself”

“When we’re alone or away from here I’d like to tell you some stories, if you’d like to” Adrien answered, then noticed the twins enter into the restaurant along with Jean, then Adrien pointed it out to Kagami, which nodded. “They’re here”

“We could already discuss, where to go together when the park opens up” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the blonde and both disappeared into the hall of the restaurant to meet up with the other boys of the fencing class.


	13. Chapter 13

** **Chapter ** ** ** **1********3** **

“Oh god, this is so high!” Eveline exclaimed from the racecar-shaped cart looking across the amusement park during their climb on the large roller coaster. Next to her sat Kagami on the edge of the cart and on the other side sat Adrien, while a row behind them sat the twins along with Zeynep and a fourth rider.

“You’re right” Kagami mentioned. “And we really got lucky into being allowed to be in the first row,”

“Be happy, we’re stuck here” Amir complained making Adrien chuckle. 

“We offered you the seat, you all refused it” The blonde mentioned.

“But now we regret it, Cappy” Amir replied hitting Adrien on his black-colored cap.

“Why did you buy that cap?” Zeynep asked. “With 40 bucks, you could have bought ten of them”

“I love this car brand,” Adrien said, then he heard Kagami cry as they had reached the top and Adrien looked at Kagami looking down in panic, then Adrien did the same and widened his eyes at the distance. “Woah”

“That’s so steep” Adrien confessed as the cart moved over the arc, then the wagon combination rolled down quick the rail causing all inmates to scream loud at the drop passing by the first curve turning vertically making Kagami scream loud at the feeling she got from the curve, watching in panic the cart go up another climb to roll it down, followed by another arc, which leads on the track of the rollercoaster all over the amusement park with the sight to the parking spots and the arrival area of the park. Adrien held along with Eveline their hands on the safety bar normally, while behind them most of the guests had their hands in the air with the exception of Kagami Tsurugi, which had her arms wrapped around the safety bar along with the movements over the arcs, then the track of the rollercoaster went up on a sharp, vertical curve turning the car sideward shrieking Kagami, which held faster on the bar with the anxiety to fell of the roller coaster.

“Woohoo!” The guests screamed, followed by a few cries in the middle of the crowd, including Kagami’s, which was the loudest one of then.

“THIS IS AMAZINNGGGGGG!” Adrien cried feeling fierce at their ride, which repeated the similar arcs next to the other arcs they passed by after they took a turn on the previous curve.

“What’s up, dudes!” Mohamed shouted from above the coaster as they approached the road, which was a couple of feet under them with people walking by watching them ride on the fastest roller coaster on the amusement park.

“I love thisssssss!” Amir shouted followed by the roller coaster after a long straight line on the track a steep rail rolling down into a lateral curve making the Japanese student cry aloud once again entering into a slalom-like curve which slowed the vehicle down and they approached back at the building, where they started from and their vehicle stopped before it got in to give the front vehicle time to leave.

“This was insane!” Amir shouted excited about their ride making Mohamed, Amir and Zeynep laugh in happiness.

“This ride really is wild” Eveline admitted. “I think I’m done for this week”

“I liked it” Adrien mentioned. “I never felt so alive,” Adrien said looking at the other side to see Kagami inhaling and exhaling a little panicky from the ride, making Adrien look neutral at noticing Kagami’s state.

“I had this whole time the feeling I was about to fall out” Kagami stated, making Adrien sad at the comment.

“I don’t know, but Kagami is right about those curves” Zeynep stated. “I think for a newbie or for someone who’s not very fond of rollercoasters the middle would be a better place to sit”

“If we got time, we should try the sides Mohamed” Amir suggested his brother, which nodded.

“I think this is the first and last time I put my feet on this one” Kagami confessed followed by Adrien, which placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“Were you the one screaming that loud?” Zeynep asked with a grin, watching Kagami nod at the girl a little abashed.

“Her screaming gave me something I didn’t want to have” Amir pointed out making Mohamed chuckle.

“At least roller coasters make her scream unlike you, man,” Mohamed said shocking his brother, while their group laughed with the absence of Kagami.

“You jerk!”

“I didn’t get the joke” Adrien responded after his laugh. “Does it have something to do with the…..birds and the bees?” The blonde asked earning a nod from the Turkish girl.

“We’re about to get out here” Eveline mentioned nudging the blonde on the shoulder, then the safety bars got unlocked and the guests pulled it up and Kagami climbed out of the wagon a little shaky at the ride and Adrien grabbed Kagami by her shoulders to help her.

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked, then she held him tight on his arm still frightened a little about their ride. “You were pretty brave up there, you know”

“It’s was a little more extreme than I had in mind” Kagami admitted.

“The good thing about the rides are, that we have at least experienced them once. I felt it was great, it felt for me like a car ride on a high way, but in a cabriolet” Adrien stated earning a nod.

“Maybe” Kagami answered.

“This roller coaster only went at 130 kilometers. That’s nothing unlike the fastest one in the world which is around 200!” Amir announced getting between the two friends. “Are you guys all in for the blue fire?”

“Of course!” Zeynep answered.

“I might come too, but I’m not sure how the roller coaster is like” Eveline answered a little unsure about the idea of coming with.

“I’ll come as planned” Mohamed answered.

“Me too” Adrien answered.

“I go too if he is going,” Kagami answered making Adrien smile.

“This time we can sit next to each other and you can hold on me if you want to…...or if it is possible”

“We’ll see it then, lover boy,” Amir said with a wink making Adrien blush at the comment, followed by the female fencing star giggle.

  
  


After 90 minutes it was the turn of Adrien’s group to drive on their next ride and they had all boarded the blue-colored cart combination.

“Is the handle measuring my blood pressure?” Adrien asked as he saw the number changing up and down when he held his hands on it.

“Maybe?” Kagami answered as she looked at the small display on their handle. “It probably measures it during the ride,”

“Strange use, but okay” Adrien responded.

“Hey you two, check what I bought before,” Mohamed said passing beside Adrien’s seat out a selfie stick with his smartphone on it and took a picture of them, looking strange on it. “Come on, make a nice face for the picture…..That’s right!” Mohamed complimented taking a picture of the two smiling.

“Please don’t post this on social media or my father will kill me” Adrien warned the boy, which nodded.

“I’ll send it to you two afterward if you liked the picture,” Mohamed answered, then he stuck his stuck away and the staff passed by to check the safety bars, then the twins pulled their bars down to have the man check out the bars without more effort, then he gave the person in the cabin a sign to let the cart combination roll into the tunnel.

“Wow is either is a secret agency office or a mine,” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from Kagami, which take a deep breath and exhaled out, then Adrien looked at her and took his hand away from his handle to place it on Kagami’s, making her wide her eyes and blush. Afterward, she rolled her eyes up at him to see him giving her a gentle smile which gave her a confident feeling and she smiled back at him and looked forward along with the boy as they came along a white-dressed puppet with a helmet on a curve, then a few meters in front of them, there was a door with the light of the clarity of the outside shining through the gap under the door.

“That guy must be an electrician” Amir pointed out earning a nod from his brother.

“And that guy looks like a carpenter” The twin added pointing to the other side of the tunnel. 

“So that’s the end of the road…..or the begin,” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from Kagami, then he grabbed her hand, feeling her tighten on it making him smile softly at her nervous feeling, then he looked at the girl, which had her eyes focused on their rail. “Does it make you feel better?” The French boy asked watching the girl look at him, giving him an enchanting smile, making Adrien smile amorously at her.

“I’ve got 104, no 96” Zeynep stated.

“Mines is at 105 at the moment” Mohamed mentioned,

“What about you two?” Amir asked noticing the two looking at each other, then he smirked along with his brother.

A siren started to ring, distracting Kagami and Adrien from each other making them wonder, what was going on and they gazed at the exit, where they saw a red light blink while in front of the door smoke came from both sides blocking it causing Adrien to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“What’s happening?” The blonde asked, followed by Kagami shrugging her shoulders.

“That’s all part of the ride” Zeynep pointed out. “Nothing to worry about”

“Oh” Adrien answered exchanging looks with Kagami, which gazed at him again romantically, then Adrien noticed the door sliding to the side, so they could see a long rail going straight on. “Here we go” Adrien said feeling Kagami’s hand on his getting a little tighter again and the carts got launched forward on a high speed making the inmates scream in excitement.

“YEAH!!!!” Amir and Mohamed shouted at the immediate top speed the coaster earned at the start passing under a stone-made arc rolling the track up in the air at a curve, following it down into a short, dark tunnel leaving the other side entering into a large looping making Adrien scream with joy while Kagami halfway enjoyed the first bit of the ride, but felt a little awkward at being upside down on the loop. The ride followed on a spiral trail moving their cart around passing under a bridge of a wooden roller coaster, following the track up to a short straight line, which leads down into a very short tunnel going up again, while doing a spiral roll again with the inmates yelling throughout all of their route. The route follows on a 160° shaped curve inside a half-open arc made of stone, therefore the trail followed with another spiral move but with larger spaces between the other, entering into an almost vertical curve approaching the previous roller coaster from before meeting on its curve, seconds later meeting with the cart combination passing by from the wooden roller coaster.

“I SAW D’ARGENCOURT!” Zeynep mentioned loud seeing their ride reaching a shorter spiral to make them squeal again. After that they reached the end of the roller coaster taxing slowly next to the entrance, where they saw the large crowd of people waiting for their turn.

“Look at the number of people waiting” Zeynep mentioned from the last seat, then Amir took his smartphone out to take pictures while Mohamed extended the selfie stick with his smartphone to record them all on the cart.

“One of the best rides so far. You guys gotta try it out” Mohamed announced keeping the camera recording them.

“This one is actually funnier to me than the previous one” Adrien stated. “The loopings were my least favorite part, but I find it was well”

“Did you feel better as I held your hand?” Adrien asked earning a nod from the girl.

“Well at the start I did, but now as you asked that I didn’t realize we weren’t holding them anymore”

“I don’t remember when exactly we let each other go, to be honest,” Adrien mentioned. “But hey you felt great, didn’t you?” The blonde asked making Kagami smile and give him a peck on his cheek making him wide his eyes in surprise at her deed. Mohamed and Amir rolled their eyes at each other as they caught the girl kissing the boy on camera, then Adrien pointed at the other side of their roller coaster the same-colored cart combination being launched out of the building the rail along, making Kagami chuckle at the screaming inmates of the train.

“I have to admit, I wouldn’t mind another round here” Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the blonde.

“We can after our last ride at the wooden-made roller coaster, right guys?” Adrien asked earning a nod from one of the twins.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don‘t you just hate it, when a ship you dislike has your favorite love song as theirs and IT DOESN‘T EVEN FIT THEM? Yeah, I‘m really irritated by something silly.

** **Chapter ** ** ** **1********4** **

The time at the amusement park had ended for the fencing class and they all sat back in their minibus heading back to Paris.

“We’re back in France, that means we can finally turn on our mobile data without any worries” Laura stated as she had looked out over the window at the European plate with the country’s name.

“When I’ve caught our provider, I’ll post everything I’ve taken during our time here,” Amir said taking his phone out waiting for the German telecommunication provider to disappear.

“Are we in a traffic jam?” Zeynep asked looking above the cabin at the other windows seeing vehicles slowly moving further along with their bus.

“Maybe an accident happened” The driver responded. “We’re taking the way with the fewer construction zones”

“I guess we won’t be home before the 10 pm” Etienne mentioned lying his head back on his seat annoyed with the ride.

“Are we going to stop for dinner or for a quick snack, Mr. D’Argencourt?” Eveline asked, which sat next to Etienne.

“We could arrange that” The teacher replied. “When we make it to any service area or food local”

“Great”

“Buying more drinks would be a great idea too,” Zeynep mentioned. “It’s pretty hot in here,”

“Have you all still got enough water?” The teacher asked earning a nod from the class.

“I feel like he hasn’t drunk a lot during those days” Mohamed mentioned earning a nod from his brother, which smiled as he finally had internet, then began to tap on its display.

“I’ll be sending into our group chat the pictures I’ve got. Including a cute one from our favorite lovebirds, right Adri-boy?” Amir asked looking back to see Adrien distracted along with Kagami listening both to music on Adrien’s smartphone. Amir picked up the barf bag from the seat in front of him, crumpling it together and threw it at Adrien’s face shrieking him and he looked at Amir, which pointed at his smartphone, then Adrien grabbed the smartphone to turn on his internet, then noticed he received a few messages with pictures. Adrien opened them and Kagami looked at his smartphone then smiled at seeing the pictures taken by the boys during their walk to the blue fire.

“They’re great” Kagami commented watching Adrien swipe to the next images and the last one was from Adrien and Kagami sitting on the coaster, where Adrien got kissed on his cheek by the girl. Adrien smiled at the image, then he felt Kagami lean her cheek on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes down at her to see her close her eyes to yawn from tiredness from the ride and Adrien leaned his chin over her head.

Amir chuckled at the two, then noticed Adrien move his head aside and shut his eyes open embarrassed as the twins were gazing at the two and he slipped down on the floor, followed by Kagami, which felt on his seat in confusion.

“Nice move” Amir complimented as he saw the blonde on the ground, then observed him sitting up on the ground and shake his head annoyed with the twin.

“Thanks for the pictures,” Adrien said getting up from the floor to sit back on the seat.

“Why aren’t you wearing your seatbelt?” Mohamed asked.

“I forgot to put it on as I went to get my cookies” Adrien responded putting his seat belt back. “Want some?”

“Thanks” Mohamed rejected the blonde’s offer, then Adrien looked at his package to see only two cookies on it and he held them out to Kagami, which took one and Adrien waited for her to take the last one and she shook her head.

“No it’s yours take it,” Kagami said making Adrien shake his head.

“No, I give it to you. Please, it’s fine” Adrien mentioned, then Kagami noticed from Adrien’s jacket Plagg’ paw looking out, then Kagami smiled and grabbed the last cookie and gave it to the creature, which disappeared with it into the jacket. “Well…...that works too”

“I felt like he really needed it”

“You don’t know him. He gets too spoiled by me with cheese” Adrien pointed out making Kagami chuckle.

“Who gets spoiled?” Eveline asked looking back at the two friends.

“Erm…..my cat” Adrien answered. “He eats too much cheese and fish and yeah”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a cat” Eveline mentioned.

“He’s really cute, he’s like a fuzzball….But a bit chubby” Kagami tried to convince the girl about the fake cat identity.

“Hey!” Plagg hissed making Eveline furrow her eyebrows.

“Pla…..uh Plack isn’t chubby. He’s just overeating a lot and looks a little out of shape, that’s all” Adrien saved the conversation making Kagami chuckle.

“Sure maybe it’s time for him to join our sports or get a reduction of food” Kagami added with a wink.

“Yeah exactly” Adrien agreed copying her facial expression, making Eveline shrug her shoulders at their behavior, then looked back at her front seat to sigh in boredom at the ride.

“Depending on how the traffic moves on, in about ten kilometers there’s an exit to a service area and the next one in 20 kilometers. In one of them we could stop and have a break to have all together dinner again, use the toilet and enjoy the fresh air before we get back into the bus,” Armand mentioned looking back at the students. “What stop are you interested to stop by? The first or second one?”

“The second one” Half of the inmates answered.

“First one” Amir answered. “I need to pee, urgently”

“Why don’t you use a bottle?” Zeynep suggested making the girls laugh.

“I need an empty bottle and I don’t think anyone here has one” The twin complained.

“Mine’s almost empty” Etienne pointed out, making Eveline laugh louder along with Adrien and Kagami. “Want it?”

“Eh, I hold it until the second one without a problem” Amir mentioned. “And if I pee in my pants. Well, no big deal. It’s ten times better than peeing here in front of everyone!”

“No one here cares about what you’re doing Amir” Kagami pointed out.”

“You can just cover your lap with a jacket or something and do your job,” Etienne added. “It’s easy”

“No, I can make it, don’t worry” The Egyptian assured watching Etienne hide back behind his seat.

“Well I’ll need to do the same thing after I arrive,” Adrien said leaning back on his seat. “Better I should or I’ll be having the same issue as him afterward”

“Everything thanks to me, boy,” Amir said making his brother chuckle.

  
  


  
  


The students sat on the outside of a gas station splitting three tables together with the absence of Adrien, Etienne, Kagami and Zeynep, which were on the other side of the building standing in front of the restrooms waiting for their turn.

“You know we could instead of waiting just go there behind the trucks or the bushes and just pee like any other men here” Adrien mentioned.

“No, no, no! There are many strange people out there. We need to be here with the girls, in case something happens to them” Etienne explained a little nervous making Adrien look confused at the brunette boy.

“Aren’t you exaggerating a bit?” Adrien asked. “It’s still day”

“What? Could happen”

“You’re insane Etienne,” Kagami mentioned. “And do you think I or Zeynep could not handle those _bad guys_ all on our own?”

“Of course you could, but what if they were more than two persons?” Etienne asked making Kagami crease her eyebrow.

“What are you hiding?” Kagami asked, then Etienne placed his hands between his legs.

“Oh uh…..I really need to pee! See ya!” Etienne ran off behind a material truck, making Adrien shrug his shoulders and look at the girls.

“I have no idea, what happened” Adrien stated. “I swear”

“I know” Kagami answered, then a couple of women left the restrooms and Zeynep got first in and Kagami gazed back at Adrien, before she got in. “Shall we met back on the other side or do we wait for each other?”

“We can wait, if you want to” Adrien answered making Kagami smile, which entered into the restroom leaving Adrien back alone. Moments later a few men left the restroom and Adrien got into the male restroom walking at the chrome steel made urinal to do his business.

“Ah” Adrien sighed relieved, then he frowned his face as he heard his phone ring and he took up one of his hands to try to get the phone out of his pocket to see it was Amir, who was calling him after that he attend it. “Couldn’t you have waited a minute longer?” Adrien asked. “You’re lucky I can pee while using one hand”

“_Sorry, but I need to ask you a question. What’s your favorite food?”_

“Uh Cordon Bleu” Adrien answered.

“_Something you can buy easily on a gas station”_

“Pizza Margarita?”

“_Something you don’t need to put in a microwave”_

“Uhm….are you buying me food?” Adrien asked. “I’m going to check it out later, come on there’s no need for you to get me it”

“_I’ve got no patience. I’m buying you chicken…..oh wait, there’s this oven here with fresh-to-go food_” Another voice said in the background, then the phone switched to video call making Adrien frown as his camera had caught his private area and Adrien moved his smartphone up to change the camera to his face.

“Why can’t you wait for me?” Adrien asked serious his fencing comrade.

“_It’s a life and death question. Just answer and you’re free” _

“Okay” Adrien responded with a pair of eye rolls, then Amir showed on the oven a few roasted chickens, three baguettes produced similar to a Flammkuchen, two small paper-made forms with Gratin dauphinoise in it and two harnesses filled with Coq Au Vin.

“Which is your favorite out of here?” Amir asked.

“To be honest, I like all of them,” Adrien said hearing Amir facepalm.

“Okay and does Kagami like anything from here?”

“I don’t know” Adrien answered. “I’m here in the restrooms. How am I supposed to ask her that?”

“_I thought you would know,” Amir answered. “We’ll improvise. Don’t be here for the next five minutes!”_ Amir warned turning the smartphone off, making Adrien shake his head.

“He calls me, while I’m in here and hopes I’m able to answer him his weird questions. What is even so important on it?” Adrien said, then Plagg looked out of his jacket up at his owner shrugging his shoulders. Adrien was done and went to wash his hands and left the restroom to encounter Kagami waiting there for him.

“Wow, I was faster this time” Kagami mentioned surprised at Adrien’s delayement.

“I was interrupted by a phonecall of Amir” Adrien mentioned. “He wanted to know, what your favorite food was”

“And what did you say?”

“I was in there and couldn’t ask you” The blonde explained. “But he was referring to the foods he showed me on the image,”  
“Eh.....Alright,” Kagami responded, then Zeynep left the female restrooms too and met the two fencing professionals, which had been waiting for her in that short time.

“Where’s Etienne?” Zeynep asked making the two friends shrug their shoulders, then together they all went the way they saw Etienne run before and saw him coming from behind a truck adjusting his zipper on his pants, then he waved at the trio and joined them.

“Hey before we go back to the others, why did you run away from us?” Kagami asked earning a nod from Etienne.

“Sure, it was just a diversion to hide what the others were doing during our absence” Etienne answered making Adrien and Kagami look at each other while Zeynep wondered what the next step was going to be after Etienne’s answer.

“Are we all allowed to go back?” Adrien asked making Etienne shrug his shoulders. “Amir said I should not appear the next five minutes”

“Until we’re there the five minutes are over. I think it’s fine” Zeynep mentioned earning a nod from Adrien and the four walked together the side of the gas station along and Zeynep was the one going further than the others to be able to foresee how the others were handling the situation, afterward she ran back and stopped Adrien and Kagami from moving forwards. “We’re going too fast! Close your eyes”

“Why?” Adrien asked, then Etienne went on his tiptoes to cover Adrien’s eyes.

“Damn, you’re high, boy” Etienne complained, then Adrien bowed his head down to let the brunette do his job and Zeynep covered the eyes of the Japanese girl, which frowned unhappy about the girl’s deed.

“I’d love to know, where I’m going”

“Come see it as that one fencing practice, you had to fence us all blind” Zeynep pointed out making Adrien chuckle.

“Ah, good times” Adrien stated. “The day I began to fall in love with her…..the way she kicked me in the butt” Adrien corrected making Zeynep chuckle at his mishap.

“Yeah and that time she kicked your ass after her second match after joining the academy”

“Yeah” Adrien answered. “She’s the best thing, that has ever happened to our team” Adrien mentioned making Kagami turn red at his comment.

“Indeed. Her presence and her matches with all of us has helped us improve so much. If Adrien didn’t offer you the second decisive match we wouldn’t be as good as we are now”

“Thank you. I’m glad to know, I could help you all out” Kagami replied, then Zeynep stopped her along with Etienne and the Turkish girl gazed at the park banks, where at the moment only the twins stood along with Eveline and Laura, which had blocked the sight to a picnic bank.

“Keep walking you two,” Etienne said accompanying the two rich kids to the table and stopped nearby, then Adrien began to sniff a delicate smell in the air.

“Is that bacon?” Adrien asked, then his eyes were uncovered along with Kagami’s to see a table prepared with plastic cutlery, plastic plates both with bad cut Flammkuchen baguette, a bit of Gratin and Coq Au Vin spread on both plates vice versa from the other. In the middle was a bought summer salad inside the plastic bowl and on the right side, they had a caramel créme in a plastic cup similar to a yogurt cup along with a small coffee spoon.

“Tada!” The group announced introducing the two their dinner for two set up.

“Wow” Adrien and Kagami replied at the sight of the table.

“I’m not a food specialist, but I don’t think this is a quite intelligent combination” Etienne mentioned.

“It’s not easy to organize something logical without having an oven or a microwave to use, you know” Amir warned earning a nod from Etienne.

“Yes, I believe you” Etienne responded. “But it looks good”

“But why are there two plates only?” Kagami asked. “We’re ten”

“Yes, but this dinner is organized for the two of you,” Mohamed said placing his arms around Adrien and Kagami’s back. “We all noticed during the practices and outside of them how close you two were getting, so we had this idea to find a way to bring you two closer than you were before…...mainly we didn’t do a lot to bring you two closer, to be honest, but after we arrived we had this idea and tried to set it up for you”

“Wow” Adrien and Kagami responded at the same time.

“Of course, we will let you alone and we’ll be somewhere else” Eveline added.

“We hope you two enjoy this rather….erm….unique dinner and have a great afternoon” Laura added, then she accompanied Kagami along with Zeynep while the boys guided Adrien to their seat.

“Wish you two a great time together and…..we will see each other in….an hour?” Eveline asked making the group shrug their shoulders.

“D’Argencourt didn’t say a thing” Mohamed added.

“Probably an hour” Etienne answered. “He only talked about the traffic jam being reduced”

“Come on guys, let’s leave them alone,” Eveline said guiding the two away followed by the rest of the group, which left the Frenchman and the Japanese girl alone. Adrien looked at Kagami, which shrugged her shoulder and smiled at the blonde and they picked up their cutlery, to begin with their dinner.

Adrien smiled amused as he began to cut his flammkuchen shorter, then saw Kagami picking up a bit of the Gratin to taste it.

“Can you believe, that they really set that up for us?” Adrien asked watching Kagami chew the potato. “They had no reason to do that and they just did it”

“You were not part of the plan?” Kagami asked. “I could imagine this, but it’s kind of strange, that it was their idea”

“Same” Adrien responded. “Are you sure, we’re really all on our own?”

“More or less” The blue-haired girl answered. “But how many times do we have a chance to be alone together being ourselves and not under our parent's observation?”

“Not much” Adrien answered putting a bit of meat in his mouth. “We should enjoy this dinner here. Right?” Adrien questioned earning a nod from the girl.

“I will every second” The girl answered placing her hand over the table. “Just you and me”

“And Plagg” Plagg said making Kagami chuckle.

“Don’t worry, he won’t bother us” Adrien answered with a wink, then used his fork to pick out a bit of cheese at his plate and got closer to the plate so Plagg could grab some cheese sticks from there.

“Smart idea” Kagami complimented watching Adrien place his hand over hers, making her smile softly and gaze up at the blonde, which copied her facial expression.

“Kagami?” Adrien began then Kagami paid attention to the blonde as he mentioned her name. “You know, since your arrival, everything has changed. Your incredible fighting skills trained by your mother helped us all to improve. We all could learn a lot from you. I became a new friend, a friend my father actually likes and tolerates to have around. You understand everything I’m going through my household. You know how hard it is to keep a perfect figure out to the world, to everyone. I barely can be myself in front of anyone besides you. I know I can and I am myself as Cat Noir, but that doesn’t matter as no one knows that this is me. No one besides you now”

“When I came to Paris my mother actually told me I came here to join the academy and be one of the most skilled fencers of our academy. Friendships or romance shouldn’t distract me from all of it cause it isn’t needed according to my mother and it would distract me from my actual goal”

“I hate how our parents have the need to decide every step in our lives. Chloé for example, she was chosen by my father because he was friends with mayor Bourgeois. I like Chloé and we’re really good friends, but still, I can make friends on my own and I can even find toxic ones and realize it by myself with the time, not he”

“Same” Kagami agreed. “But I like it to be befriended with you”

“Me too, Kagami” Adrien replied making Kagami chuckle as she remembered something. “What is it?”

“Imagine after your very first match you didn’t go behind me to offer a second one and we would meet on that evening at my father’s invite to their business conversation. What our relationship would have been like”

“Good question” Adrien responded. “I do prefer our first encounter. Or to be precise, the one after your were turned back into yourself after you became….Riposte”

“I’m sorry about that time” Kagami apologized, then Adrien caressed Kagami’s hand to comfort her, then she rolled her eyes up at the blonde and smiled a little.

“Everything is alright. Don’t worry” Adrien answered earning a nod from Kagami, earning an affectionate smile from the blonde, which slowly got up from his bench leaning towards the girl, which smiled and closed her eyes too pointing out her lips, so the blonde managed to kiss her. Plagg looked out from Adrien’s jacket and smiled at the sight, then Adrien placed his left hand on Kagami’s cheek to deepen their kiss making the girl blush during the act, which let the boy continue. After the kiss, Adrien sat down, then smiled a little abashed at their first kiss, while being mirrored by Kagami.

“I liked the kiss,” Both told each other, then chuckled at their timing and looked down at their plates.

“I think we should finish this before we’re called to go home” Adrien mentioned earning a nod from Kagami.

“Yeah, but we’ve got enough time”

“Many seconds” Adrien added earning a nod from Kagami, which placed her hand on the table for Adrien to grab, but instead of patting it, he gave it a kiss making her giggle.

  
  


Behind the gas station stood the fencing classmates, which high fived each other, while Amir recorded the two on their dinner and Laura stood next to them watching him doing so.

“Aren’t we stalking them or is it just my impression?” Laura asked opening up her sandwich from the store, making Mohamed shrug his shoulders.

“We’re not pursuing them to do awful things, we’re just observing their relationship grow” Armand mentioned making a few students giggle.

“This is strange” Eveline mentioned, but kept looking along with the others at the two skilled fencing students having their last private time together, before they have to go back to Paris to follow they boring day routines under their parent’s eyes.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may already know this, I’m starting to write on Wedding in Japan 2. I may start after this the AbominablexMiraculous crossover or during this fic when I’m stuck. I hope you enjoyed the rest of these chapters after my long unplanned hiatus. Hope to see you all again in one of my next fics.


End file.
